My Friend's A Werewolf!
by ed edd n eddy IN MINECRAFT
Summary: Its been a month since the werewolf incident, and the family is struggling to help a depressed and guilty Lincoln feel better. But things get worse when another werewolf and other monsters hit the town.
1. The Moon Rises Again

**I don't own Loud House, the show belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

Once there was a story about a young boy named Lincoln Loud who along with his family experienced an event that would change their lives forever. It started when Lincoln's family was out camping, and while Lincoln went to get firewood. It was dark and it was the night of the full moon and as he was returning with the wood he was attacked by a creature that can be more powerful than a vampire and could kill one, a creature that was one of most dangerous mythical monsters, the werewolf.

Fait lets Lincoln live from the attacked but with a horrible price and he started to change. At first the changes were him becoming athletic by beating his sister Lynn in a game and letting out a growl at her, but when night fall came and the full moon rose into the sky that's when he changed into a werewolf him self. Like other werewolves by day he was an innocent person, but on a full moon night he changes into a flesh eating monster that didn't care on what it killed.

His sisters had found out about this during his second transformation, after that night they worked to find a cure for him while one of them watches him to make sure he doesn't change by looking at a picture or video of the full moon.

Then one full moon night, while Lincoln was out killing people Lisa manage to make the cure and all she needed to do is inject him with it while in his werewolf form. But things didn't go as they planned after they told Lincoln the truth the next day, he temperately ran away from home to keep them safe. And in response the sisters went out after him to give him the cure.

After another nightly massacre they did just that by shooting him in the neck with it, and after that he changed back into his normal self. After feeling nothing but Dred and terror for two months the whole family was happy that the nightmare was over and things were back to normal.

Or that's what they thought.

* * *

It's been one month since the werewolf incident and things were seemly back to normal in the household. It was the last night of summer vacation, so all the Loud siblings were getting ready for bed. In the bathroom the siblings were getting ready for the night: Lori was brushing her teeth, Leni was brushing her hair, Luna was putting face cream on, Luan was flossing her buck teeth, Lynn and Lucy were fighting over the toothpaste, the twins were brushing their teeth, Lisa was writing something on her clipboard, and Lilly was bathing in the sink.

The only one who wasn't there was the households only son, he was already in his room and although it wasn't time for lights out yet, he still went to bed. His sisters were worried about him, ever since the incident he had become depressed and quite he was so quite that he was almost like a second Lucy. He also distant himself from his family at times, and have horrible nightmares. Worst of all he felt so horrible about what he did that sometimes one of them would find him crying in his room.

They couldn't blame him for feeling this way, after all if you found out that you once changed into a monster and killed a lot of people you would feel pretty guilty to.

Of course the sisters did their best to comfort him and reassure him that it wasn't his fault, but as time passes Lincoln just couldn't forgive himself and that worried them that he might do something drastic.

After the girls were done with their preparations they separated into their respectful rooms.

Inside Lynn's/Lucy's room the two were getting on their beds, as Lucy gets under the covers she looks over towards Lynn and saw her slummed on her bed with a deep frown on her face. Knowing what Lynn was thinking of Lucy gets out of bed and onto her sporty sisters bed, she places her arm around Lynn. "Its okay Lynn."

Lynn lets out a sigh, "I don't know Luc, I never seen Lincoln like this."

"Me to.

"I mean I know their were times where we or something else did something to make him sad. But none of those times even come close to how he's feeling now, it hurts me that I can't protect him from doing something that will Hurt himself."

Lucy understood what Lynn was talking about, like the rest of Lincoln's sisters especially the older ones Lynn was very protective of Lincoln. She just hated it when someone picked on him, sure she does tease him to but that's is just typical sibling teasing. And sure Lynn does play with him pretty hard but she doesn't mean it, it's just how she works and she does truly love him.

Besides from what she heard from her parents Lynn was the second most protective of him when he was younger. It was the only time she was second because Luna was in first place in those earlier times of Lincoln's life. The home videos proves these because in one of them their father was playfully spraying his children with the hoes, but when he turned the hoes on two year old Lincoln, four year old Lynn used her body to shield him from the water as she held him close to her.

Now that Lincoln was suffering from depression, it took a great toll on Lynn.

"As long as were near our brother Lynn, he will be safe."

Lynn sighs, "I hope your right Lucy." Lynn then hops out of bed and makes her way towards the door.

"Going to see him Lynn."

"Yeah." Lynn walks out of her room, all the way to Lincoln's she opens the door and peeks in. The room was dark but she could see him as he was facing the wall, she could hear him snoring. Lynn steps in and went next to his bedside; she looks down at her slumbering little brother with a loving smile.

She then gently pets his white hair before she gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Sleep tight Lincoln." She then leans close to his ear and whispers, "I promise you'll feel better soon."

The room then gets a little lighter, in response Lynn looks out the window to see the full moon shinning through the window. Looking up at it Lynn felt anger run through her, "This all your fault. Why did you have to turn my brother into a monster."

Lynn continues to stare angrily at the moon for a couple seconds before she turns away from it and heads towards the door. But just as she was about to exit the room she heard Lincoln groan.

Looking back towards her brother Lynn saw that he was tossing and turning in his blankets. Concern Lynn returns to her brother's bedside just as he woke up with a jump, he sits up while breathing heavily. Lynn puts a hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at her with fear in his eyes.

"Another nightmare bro."

"Yeah."

Lynn gently pulls Lincoln into a hug, he hugs her back and rests his chin on her shoulder while he felt Lynn rub his back. "You wanna tell me about it."

"Yes"

"Then spit out okay." Lynn said gently.

Lincoln lets out a deep breath before he pulls away from his sister, Lynn sits next to him and gives him a gentle smile.

"Okay so in the dream I was walking through the hallway to go to the bathroom, after I was done with my business I went to wash my hands and when I looked up at the mirror I saw that beast that was inside of me. It snarls at me and before I could do anything it jumped through the mirror and attacked me with its teeth and claws." Lincoln lets out a sigh, "It was so horrible, I bet that's how those people felt when I killed them."

He feels Lynn's hand on his shoulder again, "Lincoln you know what we keep telling you."

"It wasn't my fault."

"That's right, now you really need to get rid of this self depression."

"Easy for you to say, you never turned into a werewolf."

"True, but me along with the others knew that thing wasn't you."

Lincoln then lets out a sad sigh. Feeling bad for him Lynn pull open the covers and gets under them Lincoln looks at her in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"You had a nightmare, so I'm being a good sister and sleep with you."

Normally Lincoln would protest on Lynn staying in his room ever since roommate incident, but now he really didn't want to sleep alone so he accepted it. The two got comfortable under the covers and Lynn pulls him close to her, slowly the two drifted off into the land of dreams.

* * *

In another part of town a man was finishing up his job on cutting a fallen tree that had collapsed onto the road. He had manage to cut the middle part of it off, now all he had to do was tie a chain around it and move it with his truck.

He chains it and moves to the truck, he opens the door and suddenly felt something drip onto his head.

"Huh"

Another drip falls down on his wrist, he looks at it and saw that it was saliva.

"What the f-?"

Suddenly he felt searing pain as he felt a mouth with sharp teeth clamped down on his head. He couldn't scream as the jaws crushed his skull, blood squirted out of the mouth and splashed on the ground.

In the sky the full moon came out from behind a cloud, a wolf-like howl echoed through the night.


	2. Back To School

**I don't own Loud House, the show belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

The morning sun shinned through Lincoln's window illuminating the room with nice pinkish color. In Lincoln's bed Lynn and Lincoln were still sleeping, Lynn was on her back snoring away with drool coming out of her mouth, during the night she had kicked the blanket off of her during her slumber so she was laying their exposed to the cool morning air.

Next to her Lincoln was on his side, unlike her he wasn't snoring or drooling and on his face he had a troubled frown. He also had his knees curled to his stomach, Lynn's arm was also wrapped him which held him close to her. Lincoln's alarm clock then goes off, Lynn was the first one up of the two she smashed the button to turn it off with her fist. She stretches up her arms as she sits up and lets out a yawn, Lynn then looks down at Lincoln just as he slowly open his eyes.

"Morning Lincoln."

Lincoln lets out his own yawn before he greets his sister. "Morning Lynn, sleep well?"

"Yeah, how about you?"

"Eh."

"Not good huh."

Lincoln nodded his head, while he did manage to fall asleep during the last hours of the night most of his night was just him staying wide awake in Lynn's arm. It wouldn't have been so bad, but he had to go back to school today so he knew he was screwed. He then feels the weight of the mattress lighten as Lynn got off the bed, "better get dress and get ready Lincoln. Because everyone's most 'favorite' time of the year is here."

"Okay"

Lynn opens his door and stepped out, but Lincoln's voice then stopped her. "Thanks for staying with me Lynn."

She looks back at him and gives him a smile.

"Of course what are big sisters for. Just don't get to mushy on me."

Lynn closes the door leaving him alone, Lincoln gets out of bed and proceeds to take off his pajamas and put on his regular clothes. After that he comes out of his room and proceeded to the usual bathroom line where he stood behind Leni. Leni turns around to greet him, "Morning Linky."

He yawns, "Morning Leni."

"Oh Linky you look so tired."

"I just had a bad night."

Leni gives him a worried look, "Did have another nightmare?"

He nods, so in response Leni pulled him into a gentle hug while rubbing his back.

"Its okay Linky, the nasty nightmare is over."

She continues to hug him, Lincoln stayed silent as he returned Leni's hug. He was grateful that she and the other sisters were their for him, but it didn't help extinguish the fire of guilt that filled his body. Leni then releases Lincoln from the hug and enters the bathroom, Lincoln waited a couple minutes before Leni came out and then went inside to get ready.

After he brushed his teeth and spat out the minty flavor, he looks at himself in the mirror and frowned at himself.

Lincoln's inner thoughts then spoke to him, "Look at you getting ready for school, acting like your so innocent, though in reality your nothing but a murderer."

"It wasn't my fault."

"Yes it was."

"It wasn't, it was that things fault."

"Yeah the thing that is you."

"No that thing is not me."

"Just face it Lincoln your guilty, you should turn yourself in to the police. You disserved a life sentence in juvie for what you did."

Suddenly a series of loud knocks interrupted his conversation with himself.

Lori: "Lincoln come on! We don't have that much time!"

"Sorry"

Lincoln comes out and walks past his sister with his head down; Lori watched him walk down the hallway and down the stairs. Lori watched him go in sympathy, like the other older sisters Lori felt like she failed her job on being their for Lincoln. Since she was the oldest Lori's job was to look out for her siblings, sure she could be a bit bossy and a bit mean a couple of times. But that was just price of being the oldest sibling where even though she loves all of them in her heart, she will get into arguments with them like any sibling.

Lori lets out a sad sigh, "Poor Lincoln." She then looks down at her phone to see the time it was nearly time for school. Which worried her a bit because she didn't know what Lincoln's going to do when he's at school, luckily the younger sisters would keep an eye on him while their there.

She then goes downstairs and met the rest of her siblings at the front door with their school stuff. They were all chattering to each other except Lincoln who was standing a distance away from them not making a sound, it hurt Lori that Lincoln was being distant with his siblings. She lets out another sad sigh before she herds her siblings out the door and into the van.

Their first stop was the elementary school, when they got there Lola, Lana, Lucy, and Lisa got out first with Lincoln being the last one out. After he close the door Vanzilla stayed there for a couple seconds with the older sisters looking at him worryingly, the van then pulls away and the five went into the school to begin their first day back.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Royal Woods museum, workers were working hard on building a new exhibit.

Due to the recent incident the caretaker of the museum had decided to use this to get easy money. The exhibit was going to be about monsters, the walls were black to make it dark, the lights were dim, and the floor was painted bloody red. The workers were currently putting up the displays, one was a statue of the chupacabra, another was a life size model of a zombie, and the head of a fishman.

Now four workers were currently setting up a special display up: the display had a red curtain, a couple of fake candles on stands, and a black coffin.

Jim: "I can't believe were actually setting up a monster exhibit. This doesn't have any scientific value."

Joey: "What did you expect Mr. Groff is a money grabber, and when this werewolf incident occurred of course he would see it as a money opportunity."

"Was it really a werewolf though, it could've been just a big dog."

Sarah: "It was no dog."

"How do you know?"

"Well I know this Jim because I was downtown during that night, and let me tell you when I saw it I knew I was staring at something that was thought to only remain in mythology. Even though I was a distance away from it I could see certain details: the bloody teeth, the white fur, the orange shirt and blue pants. I watched that thing cause that horrible crash. So believe me I know for a fact that it was a werewolf."

Jim: "Okay it could've been a werewolf, but this is still ridiculous setting up this monster exhibit."

Joey looks at the coffin in curiosity, "So what's this coffin suppose to be?"

Jim: "Oh this is suppose to be the actual coffin of Count Dracula."

"Dracula?! You mean the Count Dracula?!"

"Yeah supposedly his remains are inside it."

"What!? No way!"

"Yeah they found him in some abandoned castle."

"That's cool."

"Yeah and later today, they say that their bringing in the completely intact body of Frankenstein's monster."

"Really?"

"Yeah they apparently found it inside a cave."

"Why a cave?"

"I don't know they just found it there Anyway enough talking around we need to get back to work."

Jim, Joey, and Sarah then went back to work on setting up the other exhibits.

* * *

Meanwhile in the country sides of Europe, inside a large house a doctor was in his living room with a delivery of a body that he got from a local friend.

"Well here you go Nick, a frozen body of a dead guy."

"Thank you Tom, now I can study him."

"Why do you want to study him?"

"Because this is the body of Mr. Lawrence Talbot also known as Larry. I want to study his brain to see if there is anything wrong with it."

"Why?"

"This poor fellow believed he turned into a werewolf, and from what I heard he must've somehow gotten the local townspeople to believe him so they shot him."

"Wow, that's unbelievable."

"Yes it is, anyway if you want to watch you can. Just sit down on that chair."

"No way! I want to see this up close."

"Very well."

Nick turns to the body and removes the white sheet that was covering up Larry Talbot's bare chest, and on his chest were two bullet holes. Nick uses a small knife to cut the holes wider and his tweezers to get the silver bullets out. He places the bullets onto a silver tray that he had on his coffee table.

Tom: "You shouldn't take those bullets out."

Nick looks at Tom with a questioning voice, "Why?"

"Because I heard from legend that if you take the silver bullets out of a werewolf, the said werewolf would come back to life."

"You don't actually believe in this werewolf stuff do you?"

Tom starts to sweat, "Well"

While the two were talking to each other, outside the window the full moon was striking its light onto Larry's body. Slowly Larry's chest began to rise up, his wounds healed up, he moves his fingers a bit, and his eyes slowly open.

"All I'm saying Nick that werewolves could exist, due to that incident that happen in that small American town."

"Please that was obliviously just a big dog. Now enough of this I need to start removing his brain."

Nick looks down at Larry and jumps in horror as he found himself staring at the hairy face of the Wolfman looking back at him. The Wolfman lets out snarl and sits straight up, he then crouches on the table and jumps onto Nick where he proceeds to tear out his throat. Tom watched in horror before he made a run for the door, but when his hand touched the knob he felt a sharp pain go through his chest.

Looking down Tom could see a hairy hand come out from his chest with his heart in its hand. The hand pulls out hard and Tom collapsed onto the floor, the Wolfman places his foot on his back as he starts to eat the heart.

After he was done the Wolfman breaks open the door and takes a few steps away from the house before he lets out a howl. After the howling the Wolfman runs off into the county side to begin his nightly terror.


	3. Classroom guilt

**I don't own Loud House, the show belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

Sitting down in his desk in Mrs. Johnson's class, Lincoln had his chin on his desk with his arms folded in front of him, while having a blank expression on his face. In front of the class Mrs. Johnson was talking about what they were going to do this year, but Lincoln wasn't listening to her and was instead thinking about how he was horrible person.

Before first period started Lincoln had overheard his fellow classmates talk about the incident and how it affected their lives. Apparently he had not only killed Chandler, Christina, and some other class mates. He had also killed some brothers, sisters, mom's and dad's, the kids who said that were struggling to hold back tears which made him feel extra guilty because he took their parents and siblings away and they would never see them again.

" _I'm so sorry."_

In the classroom it was much worse, there he could hear the faint whimpering sounds from someone and saw a couple of his fellow classmates have faint tear marks on their cheeks. Mrs. Johnson notices this and decided to give her class a respectful, sympathetic speech.

"Now class as you all know that during summer vacation, our town was struck by a huge tragedy."

Mrs. Johnson gives out a sigh, "The tragedy was caused by some short of animal. During its rampage the animal killed a lot of people, some of those people were very close to us."

A girl speaks up, "I'll say that stupid animal killed my dad!"

A boy then speaks up, "It killed my older brother!"

Another girl speaks up, "It killed my grandparents, I hope they found it and killed that thing."

"Me to."

"Yeah"

"Agree with you on that."

Lincoln looks towards to the window with more guilt on his face. At the same time Mrs. Johnson clapped her hands together to get her class's attention. "Now class, I know what happen was horrible, and you all want to vent out your anger at the animal. But you shouldn't be feeling these feelings, from what I heard there hasn't been any attacks for a long time, so its safe to say that the animal is gone forever."

Lincoln's mind: "Your right on that Mrs. Johnson."

"Anyway class, let's reflect on this by giving a moment of silence."

The room went quite, so quite that you hear the wind blowing outside the window. The children and Mrs. Johnson had their heads down with their eyes shut, Lincoln however put his head down in his crossed arms on his desk, hiding his face Lincoln quietly lets tears stream down his face and onto his desk.

* * *

A red, pick-up truck was driving down, Hallow ST. Inside a man with a thick beard, a red checkered shirt, blue pants, and a hard hat; was grumbling to himself. His coworker was supposed to go into this street to get a fallen tree out of the way last night, but he never showed up to the office. At first everyone thought he was late for work, but after they found out that the tree wasn't removed, they now thought he bailed on them.

So now this man named Finn was going to do his coworker's job, and he was not happy about it. He basically cursed and grumbled all the way there.

When he finally arrived there; he was still grumbling when he got out of the truck, Finn grabbed the chain that was attached to the front bumper. He moves to the tree and chains it, he was about to head back to the truck, until he noticed another truck on the sidewalk.

Looking at it, Finn instantly recognized it as his coworkers truck.

"Hmm, strange."

Finn goes over to investigate, he looks into the truck but saw no one in it. Finn then looks down at the ground, and notices a couple of red drops next to the rear tire. Looking closer Finn could tell it was blood, alarmed Finn backs away from it with questioning thoughts going through his head.

"What the hell is this!"

Finn backs himself to his truck; he struggles to get his thoughts straight as he breathes heavily.

Finn then hears some birds, looking towards some bushes Finn saw a flock of birds on the bushes. He moves to the bushes and the birds flew away when he got close enough, he pushes aside the bush and lets out a scream.

* * *

Lincoln, Rusty, Zach, Liam, and Clyde were sitting at their usual table in the cafeteria. The guys sans Lincoln were talking and laughing with each other, while Lincoln was quietly eating his lunch with his head down; Clyde notices this and decided to see what was the matter.

"You okay buddy?"

Lincoln lifts up his head and faces his best friend, "What? Oh, yeah I'm fine."

"You sure because your not sounding fine."

Lincoln sighs, "Its nothing Clyde."

"Did something happen with you and your sisters?"

"Trust me Clyde, you wouldn't understand if I told you."

"Okay buddy, but if you need someone to talk to I'm here for you."

"Yeah thanks Clyde."

Lincoln lowered his head again and continued to eat his food, Clyde looks at him in concern.

He wasn't the only one, nearby Lucy was sitting at her table, she to was looking at her big brother in concern. Like the rest of her sisters Lucy was worried for her brother; he was the only one to understand her, and likes to listen to her poetry. She also considered him as her closest sibling, so seeing him being as quite as her and so depressed hurt her black heart.

"Lucy"

Lucy jumped in fright which was rare for her because she was the one that jump scared other people. She turns and finds her friend Haiku starring a her with her blank, emotionless expression.

"You seem troubled Lucy. Are you thinking about your brother?"

"Sigh!" "Yes, he's been getting worse and I don't know what to do."

"I'm sure you'll find something Lucy."

"I don't know, we tried everything to make him feel better, but nothing works he still thinking about what he done."

"Well it truly must be hard for him to get over those horrible memories."

Yep, Haiku knew about what happen to Lincoln. She knew what happen because Lucy told her about it. Two weeks after the incident Lucy came to Haiku and told her everything that had happen to her brother and the rest of the family. At first Haiku was jealous that it didn't happen to her, but after hearing Lucy's story and how it effected her Haiku's jealousy diminished and was replaced with the support of a friend. Ever since then Haiku did her best to help Lucy find a way to make things go back to normal. Right now however she was running out of ideas.

Lucy: "Memories"

"Hmm?"

"Memories"

"Lucy what are you thinking?"

"I've got an idea on how I can make things better."

"What do you mean?"

"Simple, I'll show him are old family tapes. Once he views them he'll become happy when he sees those memories, and then things will finally go back to normal."

"Do you think that will happen Lucy?"

"I hope so Haiku. I hope so." Lucy gets up from her seat, "Now if you excuses me I need to talk to my sisters about my plan."

"Good luck out with your plan Lucy, and may the spirits help you."

Lucy leaves to find and tell her sisters about her plan; in her mind she hoped that this will help bring her brother back into happiness.


	4. Memories Of The Past

**I don't own Loud House, the show belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

Hallow St, was filled with five police cruisers, and one ambulance. They had surrounded the area where the fallen tree was, while the paramedics were putting the mauled up body into the ambulance. Investigators were taking pictures and taping up the area, two police officers were also interviewing Finn who was in front of his truck.

Finn: "So I went to those bushes and saw the mangled up body of my coworker."

"Hmm, interesting do you know anything else?"

"No"

"I do." Finn and the officers turn to the source of the new voice; it was Freddy he was approaching the three with a notebook and pencil in his hands.

One of the officers spoke up, "You do Fred?"

Freddy closes the notebook and gives out a serious look, "Yes the claw marks on him and the way he was killed. I'm certain that the beast struck again."

The three went wide eyed, they all sans Finn, knew that the beast was never captured or killed, so it was still at large. The whole police force also knew that the beast was actually a werewolf; they didn't dare tell the public that they didn't manage to capture or kill it, because they would either not believe them or there would be chaos as people would go around accusing each other of being the werewolf.

Freddy: "I need to tell the chief about this." He then turns to the cops, "You two stay here and make sure this place is clean up."

Freddy didn't give them the chance to respond, as he was already making his way back to his car. He drives out of the area, letting the other authorities to finish their work.

* * *

At last the final bell of the day rang. Lincoln couldn't be more happier, throughout the day he had seen and heard other kids either cry their eyes out, or talk about the ones they lost. It fed Lincoln with more guilt, and the guilt led to him slowly hating himself. He hated that he got away with murder, he hated that he ruined other people's lives, and he hated the fact that he was making his sisters worry about him.

"Loud move out of the way!"

Before Lincoln could respond; he felt someone push him aside into his locker. Lincoln was stuck for only a moment, before he got himself out. Lincoln looks towards the direction of the person who pushed him, and saw the retreating back of Ronnie Anne walking down the hall with her Ipod playing in her ears.

Lincoln lets out an annoyed groan, before he turns to his locker and put stuff his bag. After packing he closes his locker and walked down the hallway, while he walked he heard some more cry's of despair which he desperately tried to ignore with no success. Finally after hearing the cries Lincoln had enough and ran out of the school, he had more tears coming out and was struggling not to cry himself.

* * *

At the police station, police chief Alan was in his office going over some paperwork. Ever since that night; he had become obsessed with catching and killing the werewolf. He had become so obsessed that he had a human size artist sketch of the werewolf.

The werewolf was crouched down with its left arm raised up, posed to slash at something, its mouth was open with drool coming out. Some fur was also sticking through its shirt and pants. Alan looks up at his paperwork to look at the sketch with determination on his face, "I don't how long it well take, but we will eventually take you out. You hideous beast."

"Knock" "Knock"

"Come in."

His door open and Freddy comes in, Alan turns to regard him.

"Sir we got another one."

Alan perks up, "It's back."

"I'm afraid so sir."

Alan gets up from his desk and begins to pace around his office with a serious face.

"Where was it?"

"Hallow St."

Alan places his hand on his chin and rubbed it. "Hmmm, this is tricky. From my research the beast always kills in random places, but its always around the area near Franklin Avenue. In short the werewolf must be someone who lives in that area."

"The problem is who sir?"

Alan turns his back to Freddy and stares out the window. "That's a good question Freddy." He then looks at Freddy, "But I'll tell you this, I will not rest until I find out who it is, and once I find out who." He clutches his fist tightly, "We'll bring him to justice."

* * *

Slowly approaching his house Lincoln was an hour late, due to him stopping to cry behind some bushes. He had cried for a half hour before he ran out of tears leaving him sitting on the ground with tear marks on his cheeks, and some tear droplets on his shirt. Eventually Lincoln manage to calm down and after a couple seconds of sitting; he gets up and returns on his walk home.

He slowly went up the porch steps to the door, he knew that since he was an hour late his sisters would be more worried and since they were already worried for him, it only made it worse. He open the door, expecting his sisters to standing on the other side of the door, but they weren't, in fact they weren't in the room at all.

"They must be in their rooms." Lincoln thought.

Going up the stairs and into his room; he drops his bag on the floor then hops and lays down on his bed. He looks up at the ceiling in silence again thinking about what happen.

"Lincoln"

Lincoln jumped in fright, Lucy stood at his bedside.

Lincoln held his beating chest, "Hey Lucy, what do you want?"

"We set up a surprise to help you feel better big brother."

Lincoln looks down in sadness, "I doubt that."

Lucy grabs Lincoln's hand, she gives him a small smile. "Trust me Lincoln, this will help you."

With a tug Lucy pulls Lincoln off his bed, and led him to the living room where the other sisters were at. They were all on the couch smiling at them as they approached. Lincoln notices that the TV was on with static, a bowl of popcorn was on the coffee table, and Lori holding the remote.

"What are we doing, watching a movie?"

Luna: "Yeah, the greatest movies of all time little bro."

Lynn pats down an empty spot between her and Lana, Lincoln takes the gesture and takes a seat in between them.

"So what's this great movie?"

Leni goes up and down in excitement, "Our home movies Linky!"

Hearing that Lincoln perks up, the sisters smiled when they saw that. Like the rest of them they all knew that Lincoln loved watching their home movies, he loved watching his younger self and younger version of his sisters doing funny, and heartwarming stuff with each other. They were apart of him, and if they were removed he would be devastated.

Lori: "Okay lets start the show shall we." Lori pushes a button.

The TV cuts from static, and switches to a hospital room. Through the camera they could hear their father's voice, "Is this thing on, oh yeah it is."

The camera pans to their mother who was resting on a hospital bed, with a baby in a bundle of blankets cradle on her chest. The baby had that familiar strands of white hair on his head. The camera zooms in on the sleeping baby, "There's my little man in his first day in the world." The camera turns to Rita who was breathing heavily while smiling at the baby, "How ya feeling honey?"

"Tired, you think I'll be used to giving birth by now. But it was worth bringing this beautiful boy into the world."

"Should I bring the girls in?"

"Yes, but tell them to be quite. I don't want them to scare him."

"Okay honey."

Lynn Sr. shuts the camera off; a few seconds later it turns on and it shows the younger versions of the older sisters standing on each side of the bed. They all looked at baby Lincoln with twinkles in their eyes.

Young Leni puts her hands in front of her chest, "He looks so adorable."

Young Luan was holding young Lynn in her arms, "Look at that little face."

Lynn raise her arms trying to reach her new brother, "Baby!"

Young Lori gently touches and rubs his cheek, "Hi there little guy, I'm your big sister Lori."

Baby Lincoln lets out a little squeak and moves his tiny hand a bit.

Young Luna then gets on the bed, and sits down in front of the sleeping baby. "What's his name mommy?"

"Luna, Lori, Leni, Luan, and Lynn, say hello to your new brother Lincoln."

Luna looks at Lincoln in fascination, she then holds out her arms. "Can I hold him mommy?"

Rita smiles at her third oldest daughter, "Sure honey, but be careful of him."

Rita carefully puts Lincoln in Luna's arms, Lincoln fusses a little bit but Luna shushes him and strokes his hair gently. Lincoln calms down and just lays in Luna's arms. Luna smiles down at him and gently says, "Hello I'm your big sister Luna."

Lincoln's eyes open for the first time, he stared up at Luna in confusion before a smile came across his little face. He reaches his hands towards Luna's face, Luna lowered her head down and allowed him to do that, they along with the others giggled.

Luna: "We can all agree bro, that was greatest day of our lives."

The other older sisters nodded.

A small smile comes across Lincoln's face.

On the TV the image changes to show Lincoln, Lynn, and Lynn sr. in the living room. Lincoln was back first on the floor moving his arms around while giggling, Lynn was on the couch tossing up a rubber ball, and Lynn Sr. was by Lincoln's side.

Lynn Sr. then tickles Lincoln's belly and pretended like he was going to eat him. Lynn looks at her father in anger and throws the ball at his head, the ball bounces off his head and hits the camera knocking it down.

The sisters laughed at that along with Lincoln who let out a few laughs.

Lori: "I remember that day, boy Lynn you literally gave dad a bruise."

Lynn smiles as she wraps her arm around Lincoln, "That's what he gets for messing with my little bro."

Luan: "It was good thing Luna wasn't in there."

Luna looks at Luan nervously, "What do you mean sis?"

"Come on Luna, we all know that you were very protective of Lincoln."

Leni: "Yeah you like totally never left him out of your site."

Luan: "You were also mom's competition because you would do stuff with him, that she would usually do."

Lori: "And you would always take him away from kids his own age. You only stopped when he met Clyde at the park."

Luna blushes in embarrassment. "I-I-I-I couldn't help it if I loved my little bro a lot."

They turn back to the TV, and on the screen it showed the hallway with Luan and Lincoln sitting down facing each other; in the background Luna was standing at the end of the hallway watching the two.

Luan moves her face close to Lincoln and gave him a raspberry, before she draws it back. Lincoln laughs and hops up and down, Luan then pulls him into a hug Lincoln hugs her back and rubs his face against her chest. Luan then gently places Lincoln on his back and tickles his belly making him laugh very hard.

Lola: "Aw! That was so cute."

Luan places her hand on Lincoln's head where she started to pet him, "Yeah, he was a laughter to be around."

"Groan."

The next footage showed the camera peeking through Lori's/Leni's room. In the middle of the room was Lincoln sitting on a podium with Leni putting a green dress on him.

Leni: "You look so cute in that dress Linky."

Lincoln claps his hands and babbles out words. Leni goes to her drawer and takes out some makeup. "Wanna try out some make up Linky?"

Lincoln responds by reaching out for it with a curious expression on his face. "Yay! Now hold still."

Leni uses her makeup to paint Lincoln's nails, powder his cheeks, and put lipstick on him. Once she was done Leni stood back to admire her work, "You look so, what's that word, huh, FABULOUS! Yeah fabulous."

The door opens wider and Luna could be seen entering the room, she stops when sees Lincoln's new look.

"Leni what are you doing to Lincoln?!"

"I'm giving him a makeover." Leni responds casually.

Seeing Luna Lincoln gets excited, he reaches out to her while making cute noises. Luna goes over and picks Lincoln up; Lincoln hugs her burying his face into her shoulder.

"Leni you can't do that!"

Leni gives a confused look, "Why not?"

"Because he's a boy, and boys don't wear makeup!"

Before Leni cold respond Luna carried Lincoln out of the room, the camera followed her to the bathroom. Luna places Lincoln on the toilet seat; she holds him there while she reaches into her pocket and pulls out her purple rag. Using the rag, Luna cleans the makeup off his face and fingernails. It took a couple minutes but when she was done the makeup was completely off of Lincoln's face.

Luna then gently rubs Lincoln's cheek, "There you go Lincoln, that icky makeup is off ya now." Luna then tickles Lincoln under his armpits and made him laugh/giggle, she stopped and proceeded to hug him. The video then cuts out.

Luan: "Told ya overprotective."

Leni was scratching her head in confusion, "So is makeup still not allowed on Lincoln?"

Lola: "I do it all the time, so I say he is allowed now."

Lori: "Okay we got one more video."

Lana: "Wait I thought we got a lot of home videos."

Luna: "We do sis, were just over with this section of Lincoln's firsts months."

"Oh"

"Anyway this ones my favorite."

The TV screens switches to an image of Lincoln in his highchair with Lori holding a bowl of ice cream in front of him.

"Okay Lincoln, it's time to eat your first ice cream."

Lincoln looks at the cold food in fascination; Lori takes a small spoonful of ice cream and puts it in front of Lincoln's face. Lincoln looks at it for a second before he puts it in his mouth. After swallowing it Lincoln smiles and leans forward on the chair wanting Lori to put more in.

Lori smiles at her brother's cute reaction, and gives him more until it was all gone. Lori takes Lincoln out of his chair, carries him all the way to a chair, she sits down, and proceeds to burp him. After she burped him the video switches into static.

"Yes that was literally great."

Leni looks at Lincoln, "So did that help cheer you up Linky?"

They all looked at Lincoln in wonder. They saw that he had a small smile on his face, "Yeah it helped me a little bit. Listen guys thanks for being here for me."

Luna: "Well of course little bro, we are your family and we will always be there for you."

"Even if I'm a murderer?"

Lori: "Lincoln you could be a freaky mutant."

Leni: "A hideous person."

Luna: "You could be a really sensible guy that would cry like baby at any ridiculous thing we do."

Luan: "You could be an abusive brother."

Lynn: "You could be a supporter for an opposite team."

Lucy: "You could be a demon."

Lola: "You could be a third class citizen."

Lana: "You could be the cleanest person on earth."

Lisa: "You could be a Neanderthal."

Lilly: "Poo, Poo."

They all then said at once, "But we would all love you no matter what!"

Lincoln smiles at them, "You mean that?"

Lynn: "Of course, I mean do you think we would hate you for no reason and make your life miserable."

"No"

"Exactly Lincoln."

Luna: "Now come here you!"

The sisters gathered around and formed into a group hug, while giving Lincoln kisses on his cheeks, Lincoln blushes bright red.

* * *

Night had fallen in Royal Woods.

The museum was closed and the night guard name Jeremy was making his rounds through the museum. He walked through the dinosaur section in a steady pace, passing skeletons of a Caracharodontosaurus, Camptosaurus, Tarbosarus, Acrocanthosaurus, and Argentinosaurus.

He exits the room and entered the new monster exhibit, he shined his flashlight up only to see the open mouth of the Chupacbra making him jump. Jeremy calmed down once he realized it wasn't real; he then shines around the exhibit and saw many other stuff that the workers had manage to put up like a model of a werebee, a hand of Gillman, and a table that had the suppose body of Frankenstein's monster under a white sheet.

But the one that caught his attention the most was the black coffin. Jeremy walks up to the coffin, and looks down at it. He then looks at the sign next to it that said 'Dracula's Coffin.' Jeremy looks at the coffin again in wonder; he was wondering if the famous vampire was really in there.

Curiosity got the best of him, he grabs the coffin hatch and begins to open it. It wasn't easy as it was heavy, but eventually he lifted it open with a creepy creak coming out from it. As he lets go he accidently cuts his finger on a sharp spot.

"Ow! Dammit!"

He shakes it until the pain went away. After that he looks down, and in the coffin was an old skeleton with a skull that had fangs in it, Jeremy looks at it with great fascination, after all this was the first time saw a vampire skeleton. While on his finger a drop of blood dripped out and landed on the skeleton's top left fang.

Deciding he had enough seeing the skeleton Jeremy closed the coffin shut; he was about to turn around and leave, but he spotted something beneath the sign. He shines the light at it to see that it was a descriptive paper.

"Hmm, this seems interesting."

He picks up the descriptive paper and decided to read it in the office. After he left the room, the coffin hatch opens slowly and a pale, skinny hand slowly comes out.

* * *

In the office Jeremy was sitting down on a roll chair, with a desk lamb on creating a nice little glow.

"Count Dracula the king of the vampires, he was once the prince of Wallachia who would do twisted and awful punishments to people. He would usually impale poor defenseless people through wooden beams and leave them to die a slow and painful death in the fields."

"After he died, he made a deal with the devil to come back as the undead, in exchange he would do the devil's work. The devil agreed and brought him back as a vampire. For a thousand years Dracula feasted on human blood, and spread terror throughout his Transylvanian land. He was only stopped when famous vampire hunter Van Helsing stabbed him in the heart with a wooden steak."

"Like any other vampire, Dracula's number one weakness is direct rays from the sun. One hit from the sun's light would turn Dracula into dust. Unlike those stupid vampires that stay out in the sun and act all pretty boyish." (Seriously those ones aren't vampires, vampires are supposed to be monsters of the night, and not be a pretty boy.)

"Legend has it that if a speck of blood drops onto his bones, he would become resurrected and regain his terror."

Jeremy puts the paper down, "Boy that was a creepy read."

"I better put this back befo-" The sound of the office door creaking open interrupted him. He looks up and sees it was wide open, "Hmm, I guess I didn't close it all the way."

He gets up, goes over and shuts it. He turns around, to be met face to face with a pale, thin skin face, with red eyes, and very sharp fangs looking at him upside down. It hisses at him spitting saliva at his face, Jeremy screams, before he could do anything it tackles him and bites his neck. It shucks the struggling guard's blood out of the neck, and kept doing it until he was completely drain.

Dracula lets go of the lifeless guard and stood up straight. Now with blood in him his appearance changes from a very skinny, pale creature to his classic Bela Lugosi form. Now in his full form Dracula looks down at the guard in an uncaring way, before he walked over to a wall that had a medium size Royal Woods map on it. Dracula looks at the map in interest while his fingers rubbed his chin.

He then sees something on the map that catches his attention, looking at it Dracula lets out a faint evil smile.


	5. Rise of a Monster

**I don't own Loud House, the show belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

* * *

" _Die you wrenched creature!"_

These were the last words that Dracula heard before he was killed by that mortal Van Helsing. He had been dead for 120 years and he knew that times had changed, but this wasn't a problem for him, he would learn to adapt to this new time period, and he would once again rain terror on the living.

But first he needed to get to his new lair, and in order to that he needed to move his coffin.

But Dracula wasn't going to do this himself, no he wasn't like that, he needed help and a servant. Dracula enters the monster exhibit in a steady pace, he takes a look around the place in an uncaring way before he looks over at the table that had Frankenstein's monster on it. Dracula moves to the table and swiftly removed the sheet revealing the body of Frankenstein' monster.

Looking at the creature made out of different body parts, Dracula considers on what to do with it until he came to a decision. He goes over to a nearby closet, he opens it and pulls out two generators. He then goes back and put them on each side of the table. He cuts through the plastic to get to the wires underneath each of them, he then wraps the exposed wires to the bolts on the monster's neck, finally he plugs each of them in and turned them on.

The electricity surges into the bolts, creating small sparks bouncing out. The monster's fingers on his left hand begin to move, then his hand moves up a bit, and then his eyes slowly opened and looked right at the smiling Dracula.

"Master."

"Yes I'm your master now, as such you will do my bidding. Now get up."

The monster slowly sits up and then gets off the table, breaking the wires off of the generator. He then grabs the remaining wires and pulls it off his bolts. Now standing to his full height he looks down at Dracula who was eye level with his chest.

"Good now grab my coffin and follow me."

The monster obeys and goes to the coffin; he easily picks it up and then he followed his master out of the exhibit.

* * *

Meanwhile at a local house that was old and at the end of the road.

Marty Abor was sitting down on his reclining chair watching wrestling, while drinking some beer. Marty was a local drunk, a little fat and lazy person that makes his living by selling plants that he grows from his greenhouse. He also had a short temper which got him into trouble a lot.

"YEAH! CRUSH HIM LIGHTING!"

"TWIST HIS KNEE!"

He heard a sudden noise from outside. He looks towards the window in frustration, "What the hell?"

Marty gets up and walked over to the window he looks outside, but he couldn't see anything. Putting his beer on a counter and grabbed a flashlight; he exits through the backdoor and shined the light through out his backyard. He then shines it to his green house, and saw that the door was busted open.

"What the hell?"

He moves to the door to expect it, he looks at it and saw that the top part was torn off. Looking at the door closer he spots a patch of brown fur on the broken hinge. He then shines down and saw paw tracks going into the green house.

"A stupid dog must be in here." Marty said with bitterness in his voice.

He enters halfway through the doorway, he grabs a metal bat that was leaning on a wall close to the left side of the doorway. With the bat on one hand and the flashlight in the other Marty moves slowly into the greenhouse. He shines the light around trying to find the dog, "Come on where are you, you stupid ass dog."

A pot was then heard crashing onto the floor nearby, he shines the light towards the direction to see the smash pot. Movement from beyond the light was seen; he shines it up and only caught a glimpse of its shadow going into the shadow of a plant.

Marty moves and shined the light behind the plant, but it wasn't there, instead all that was there was some more smashed pots, with more paw prints in the dirt. He then hears some plants rustle, looking up Marty saw yellow eyes staring right at him behind the leaves of a fern, low growls can be heard. Marty pats the bat against his hand, "Come out you stupid dog."

It growls back in response. The eyes then disappears from sight, and rustling could be heard. Marty moves and whacks the fern out of the way, but the dog was gone; he then hears more rustling sounds coming from his left. Marty looks and only had time to see the dog run out of the ferns and lunge right at him with its claws raised out, and mouth wide open. As it lunged at him Marty thought it was strange that a dog had clothes on.

* * *

At the Loud House

Lincoln had just finish taking a shower he had a towel around his waist, as he brushed his teeth he takes a look at his left shoulder through the refection in the mirror. On his shoulder was a bullet hole; the bullet hole was a constant reminder of what he once was, it had been formed when he got shot by a silver bullet from cop that he tried to attack.

Looking at it Lincoln started to feel depressed again. He remembered how after a few days from being cured his shoulder felt muscle pains from the bullet wound, and he still felt some pains every now and again. But luckily Lisa told him that it wasn't fatal.

"Man, no matter how many times I tried to forget, I always get reminded thanks to this bullet wound."

"Knock" Knock"

Lola: "Lincoln hurry up! I need to take my beauty bath!"

"Sorry Lola I'll be right out!"

Lincoln proceeds to out his toothbrush back, put on his pajamas, and finally put his towel in the hamper. Lincoln then puts on a happy face before he open the door and walked past Lola who had her special princess shampoo in her hand.

Lincoln closes the door to his bedroom. And after he places his clothes in the hamper; he looked into his mirror, and pulled down his collar to look at his bullet hole again.

Lincoln's mind: "Look at it Lincoln, just look at it. The wound that you rightfully deserved."

"You know I should really stop thinking about what I did. After all my sisters are right I wasn't myself."

"That's what they want you to believe."

"Shut up!"

"Shut up your guilty heart?"

"No just shut up about it, it's over, it's in the past now, so just drop it already!"

"Fine but don't come crying to me when you feel guilty again."

"Don't worry I wont."

Lincoln turns his back to the mirror, he then turns off the lights, crawled into bed, and as he got comfy under the covers he couldn't help but say one thing.

"My sisters are right, I need to put the past behind me."

Lincoln then starts to drift off into dreamland.

* * *

Inside Lynn's/Lucy's room Lynn too was settling into dreamland, until Lucy sits up suddenly and lets out a gasp. Lynn sits up and looks at her sister in concern.

"What's wrong Luc?"

"I just felt something."

"What do you mean you felt something?"

"I don't Lynn, but I just feel like that a dark force has surface."

Lucy turns and looks out the window to look at the night sky. Leaving Lynn to stare at her in wonder as she tried to wrap her head around on what Lucy just said.


	6. Dodgeball

**I don't own Loud House, the show belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Lincoln woke up the next morning with a stretch. He lets out a loud yawn as he gets out of bed. He grabs his clothes and exits his room, and much to his surprise there was no line for the bathroom.

He uses this rare opportunity wisely by going in it immediately. After he was done getting ready for the day and putting his clothes in his hamper; he heads downstairs towards the kitchen. As he approached he could hear his sister talking about something. The talking stops when he enters the kitchen, they turn and looked at him with worry in their eyes.

"Hey guys what's going on?"

"Nothing!"

"Are you sure? You guys look worried."

Lori: "Were fine little bro." Lori then hands him his cereal, "Now you better eat up school starts soon."

Lori gives him the cereal and gently pushes him out. Lori returns shortly; she goes into the middle of the group of sisters and pulls out her phone. She turns it on and all of them looked at the screen to look at the page that they read before.

The page topic was about a gruesome murder of some guy in a greenhouse. What really struck them though was what the article said," **The Beast Strikes Again!"** Reading that headline the sisters felt a mix of surprise and fear take over. They couldn't understand it, Lincoln was cured, they made sure of that last month by placing him directly under the full moon and after waiting a couple hours with nothing happening to him; they all agreed that he was officially cured.

But by reading this article they all thought of one thing.

Luan then says in a quite voice, "How is this possible?"

Lola: "Yeah, didn't we cure him? So how the heck is this still happening?"

Lori: "Yeah this literally doesn't make any sense."

Lisa turns to Lucy, "Do you have any explanation for this Lucy?"

The other sisters turn to Lucy expecting her to answer, which she did. "It's simple, Lincoln must've attacked someone but the said someone survived his attacked and is now turning into a werewolf themselves."

Lynn gets annoyed, "Oh great first Lincoln! Now we got another one!"

Luna shushes her, "Shh! Not so loud."

"Sorry."

Lori looks out to the dinning room table, Lincoln was still eating his cereal.

Lori sighs in relieve before she turns back to her sisters, "Its okay he didn't hear us."

Leni raises her hand up, "Wait why don't we want Linky to find out?"

They all face palmed, Luna then spoke, "Because we don't want Lincoln knowing about another one running among the town, dude."

Lynn: "Yeah, he just started to loose his guilt from what happen. And we can't afford him feeling worried about this."

Lisa: "He would also have unpleasant flashbacks, aka PTSD."

Leni: "So what do we do?"

Lola: "We hide this from him."

* * *

At the museum, police were in the monster exhibit investigating the two missing displays. Police officer Kayla was talking to an angry Mr. Groff.

"Sir, please calm down!"

"Calm down? How am I suppose to calm down with two of my displays missing!"

"Sir were doing everything we can to find them."

"Then work faster!"

Mr. Groff then leaves the area before Kayla could respond. Walking while making grumbling sounds Groff walked through the museum, he exited the Egyptian section and entered the lobby where he bumped into a man with a green shirt and dark green pants. The two fell on their bottoms.

"Watch where your going!"

The man gets up, "Sorry." He offers his hand to him, only for it to be rudely slapped away. Groff gets up, "You better hope that you didn't mess up my shirt. Because if you did I'm suing your ass!"

The man doesn't take Groff's threat seriously,"Point taken, anyway I understand that you got a monster exhibit here."

"It's closed, so get out!"

"No, I must see the exhibit!"

"It's closed!"

"Why?!"

"Because two of the displays had been stolen."

"It wasn't the remains of Dracula and the body of the Frankenstein Monster was it?"

"It was, what's it to ya!"

The man has the look of panic on his face; he turned to face away from Groff and mumbled something. He then turns back to Groff, "Okay I'll be going now, sorry for bugging you."

"Just get out of here!"

The man runs out of the museum, leaving Groff behind.

* * *

If there was one school subject Lincoln hated, it would be gym class. Between the exhausting workouts and the sports, it was reasonable for a guy like Lincoln who was used to reading comics and playing video games to dislike this period.

Today's activity was Lincoln's most hated activity: Dodge ball. He wasn't the only one who hated it his friends Rusty, Zack, Clyde and Liam also greatly disliked it.

Red rubber balls flew everywhere as kids dodged them or got hit by the balls. Lincoln along with his friends were ducking, jumping, or moving side to side. Balls flew past them, Liam was then hit in the face which made him fly out of the battlefield.

Rusty then yells out in a commanding voice. "Quick get in a single file line!"

Lincoln and Clyde went behind Rusty, Zack wasn't fast enough and he got hit in the side.

The three remaining friends moved left to right dodging the balls, around them kids were being picked off one by one. Soon they were the only ones left, which meant that they were the main targets. The balls flew fast at them, they dodge them the best they could before Rusty was finally hit and then Clyde was hit, leaving Lincoln alone. Lincoln smiled nervously before he was hit in the stomach.

The whistle blew and the coached announced the other team's win; the said team celebrate with cheers.

While he gets up, he looks over at the other team to see everyone congratulate Ronnie Anne for the win. He had noticed lately that Ronnie Anne was getting more good at sports, though she was very good before, it seemed like now her skills had double.

Ronnie Anne's team left for the locker rooms; leaving Lincoln to return to his team who were recovering from their blows.

Rusty groans in pain, "Ooh, I hate dodge ball."

Liam also groans in pain, "Tell me about it. I rather be cleaning out the barn."

Zack: "Well at least its almost time to go home."

Rusty: "Yeah that's the only thing that's good about this class. After it we go home."

The team then go into the locker rooms, they were slower then the other team so by the time they got out the final bell rang.

* * *

Lincoln made his way down the hallway, around him kids were getting their stuff or talking to friends. He heard a few talk about the incident, again guilt started to chew at him. But after taking a few heavy breaths he pushes the guilt away.

'Calm down Lincoln, it wasn't your fault."

Turning a corner Lincoln spotted Ronnie Anne near the entrance with her skateboard in her hands. He walked up and greeted her, "Hey good game Ronnie."

Ronnie gives him a relaxed look, "Good game lame-o, I totally wrecked you in that game."

With a roll in his eyes Lincoln replied with a "Yeah"

"Anyway I gotta go, mom's making meat lope tonight."

Lincoln gives her a confused look, "I thought you hated meat lope?"

Ronnie shrugs, "I just took a likening to it."

Ronnie then puts her skateboard down, "Anyway I better get going, see ya Lame-o."

"Bye Ronnie."

She then gets on the board and rides out of the school yard.

Lincoln then leaves school and headed for home.

* * *

When he got home he immediately noticed that the house was noticeably quiet; which meant that his sisters were out doing their things. It was good news for Lincoln because with no noise, Lincoln would have lots of concentration with his homework.

So that's what Lincoln did he went up to his room to work on his homework.

* * *

In a first floor motel room the man who went to the museum today; was sitting down on his chair thinking about what to do.

"This is bad Larry, not only are you back but Dracula and the monster are back. Oh this is terrible, I must find Dracula and the monster and destroy them both before they bring terror to this nice town. And after I find them I need to destroy myself, or else I'll spread terror to the land and kill innocent people."

Larry Talbot then sighs and puts his head down on his hands to think. Outside his balcony the full moon could be seen rising from behind the tree lines.

Larry looks up to see the moon light shine on his wall. Panic and pain fills him, he gets up from the chair and runs to the balcony. He steps out and feels more pain as the moon light struck him; Larry then walks off the balcony and into some mud leaving tracks behind. Following the tracks they turn from human prints to wolf prints.

The wolfman stops near a tree and looks around, he lets out a few low growls before he goes off into a small forested area.


	7. Night of Monsters

**I don't own Loud House, the show belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

* * *

In the outskirts of Royal Woods stood a old castle. It wasn't a real one but only an old tourist attraction that was abandon for a few months now. Although it wasn't a real castle, it was the perfect place for Dracula's new lair. It was well isolated and quite, so it served Dracula well.

He rises out from his coffin and moves to the window to look out at the night sky. He sniffs and smells delouse blood, he smiles hungrily.

"Creature come here."

Behind him in the shadows the Frankenstein Monster comes into the candle lights, it lets out low groans as it stopped behind his master. Dracula turns to him, "Go into town and bring me a victim."

"Yes master."

"GO!"

The monster then walks out of the room; leaving a smiling Dracula. Dracula would usually go to get victims himself, but being smart from last time, he realized that the people would come after the monster instead of him. It was cruel yes, but he wasn't called the prince of darkness for nothing.

* * *

In there parked police cruiser Drake and Josh were busy eating subs, while they talked with one another.

Josh with some tomato on his chin, "So after I heard that guy call cops doughnut lovers. I told him that the way he looked, he was a doughnut lover."

Drake laughs out some bread crumbs, "Really you said that?"

"Yep and let me tell you the way he reacted to that, he looked like a monkey getting its banana taken."

"Oh that's hilarious."

The two laughed and then they each took another bite of their sandwiches. Suddenly the car shook a bit as a bang from the roof was heard; the impact made Josh's sub fall out of his hand and onto the floor.

"Oh dang it!"

Drake looks up at the car roof in confusion, "What was that?"

"I don't know, but look at my sandwich it's destroyed!"

The car then shook violently the two cops grabbed onto the roof handles to steady themselves. Suddenly the door was ripped off it's hinges and was thrown onto the street, the wolfman drops down and grabs Josh, his claws piercing his chest.

Josh screams as he was ripped out of his seat, and thrown onto the ground. Drake could only watch in horror as the wolfman bites and crushes Josh's face. With a piece of flesh in his mouth the wolfman looks up at Drake and lets out a loud roar.

Drake reaches for his gun, But the wolfman jumps into the car.

The car shakes violently as Drake screams, and blood splatters onto the windshield.

* * *

Lincoln and his family were in a beautiful meadow having a wonderful picnic. They were all laughing as they played soccer with each other, it was game between Lynn and Lori.

On Lynn's team was: Lincoln, Luna, Lucy and Lana.

And on Lori's team was: Leni, Luan, Lola, and Lisa.

Lilly and their parents were watching the game.

Luna and Lincoln approached the goal, Luan and Lola were blocking the way. Luan and Lola move to intersect her, but Luna kicks it to Lincoln. With a window open Lincoln moves in to the open goal and kicks the ball towards it. But Lori manages to block it with well place kick, the ball flies out of the made soccer field. It lands into the bushes, Lincoln goes to pick it up.

He goes into the bush and picks it up, suddenly something wet drips onto the top of his hand. He looks and saw what look like saliva going down his hand, another hits him. Looking up he saw a hellish looking wolf face emerging from the bush.

Lincoln screamed and ran out of bush, his family looks up in confusion.

Suddenly a giant wolf with red fur, red eyes, and large sharp teeth crashes through the bush. It looks around the area as it ran, it then looks down at Lincoln who was under its shadow. It scruffs before it looks up towards his family and roars at them. It jumps over Lincoln making him trip.

Lifting up his head, Lincoln could only watch in horror as the wolf charged towards his fleeing family. They ran as fast as they can, but the wolf was faster; it grabs Lori by the stomach and uses it's jaws to rip her in half. It then jumps and pins Lynn down with its right front foot, and rips her head off with its mouth. Luna then whacks it in the back leg with her guitar.

The wolf snarls and smacked her away, it then turns and slashes Lucy. Luan throws a pie at its face, but the wolf dodges it and runs towards her where it proceeded to snatch her up like a potato chip.

Lola and Lana were smacked by the tail and sent them flying right into a tree. Lisa was crushed under its paws. Leni and the parents were gobbled up whole along with Lilly.

The wolf then turns to Lincoln, Lincoln gets up and attempts to run but it grabs his back legs, lifts him up in the air, and then smashes him down onto the ground.

* * *

Lincoln woke up in fright, sitting up straight with sweat coming down his body. He looks at his clock and saw that it was four in the morning.

He breaths in and out before he laid back down.

"Dang it, I guess the nightmares are still here."

"Sigh," "I guess I gotta a long way to go before they go away."

Lincoln then snuggles back into his blanket and slowly fell back into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Frankenstein's Monster journeyed through the town slowly, as he looked for a victim for his master. It was a difficult search since everyone was in bed, but the monster didn't want to fail his master; since he was the only one that was there for him.

Ever since he was created the monster had always experience people screaming, running, or coming after him with pitchforks. It sadden him that the people, even his creator Dr. Frankenstein was scarred of him.

He didn't like that people were afraid of him, as he only wanted them to accept him and treat him like a person instead of a monster. But until that happen he had to act like what people think of him.

The monster approaches an alley, he looks down it and spotted a hobo sleeping on an old mattress with a dirty blanket. It smiles and walks to him.

The hobo didn't know what happen as he felt a strong hand grab his neck and lift him up. He open his eyes and only had a few second to see the hideous face of the Frankenstein Monster. Before it used its other hand to grab his waist and broke him in half like a pretzel stick.

The Frankenstein Monster drops the bottom half of the hobo, and placed the upper half over his shoulder and carried it away.

* * *

In the park The Wolfman approached a large pond for a drink. During the night he had killed five people; blood could be seen all over the bottom of his face.

He gets down on his knees and took a couple gulps from the refreshing water. He then hears something from the other side of the pond, looking up he spots a smaller werewolf with a purple jacket walking on the other side. It spots the Wolfman and soon the two got into a fight by snarling and roaring at each other from each side of the pond.

* * *

Dracula paced around his sleeping chamber impatiently, it had been a very long time since he sent his servant out to get his victim. Now it was nearly morning and he could see that it was getting lighter and lighter. And any moment the sun will rise up, which will force him to go back into his coffin. After all it was the common rule with vampires they can't have the sun shine on them, or else they would burn into dust, (Unlike those lame vampires, that don't die in the sunlight).

"Where is he?"

The door then opens and the monster comes in.

"Well its about time! Bring me the body."

The monster drops the body onto the ground, Dracula looks down the cut in half body for a moment, before he looked up at the monster in anger. The body that he brought was drain of blood, and without blood Dracula couldn't feed.

"YOU STUPID BEAST! YOU DESTROYED MY MEAL!"

Dracula goes over to his coffin and pulls out a whip, he then whips the monster hard. The monster groans in pain, and the whip damages his green shirt.

"YOU UGLY FREAK!"

He whipped the monster's face, and then whipped the hands that were trying to block the blows.

"YOU BELONG IN THE DUNGEON YOU WORTHLESS CREATURE!"

Dracula then shape shifts into a giant bat, he grabs him by the shoulders and carries the monster into the dungeon where he proceeded to throw him in there. The monster groans in pain as he slowly got up, he looks at the vampire who had changed back into his usual form.

"You are never going to see the light of day again you worthless thing."

He slams the door shut and a locking sound could be heard as well as retreating footsteps.

* * *

Fuming with anger Dracula entered his sleeping chamber.

"I guess this is what I get, for trusting a dim witted beast to serve me! First thing tonight I'm getting a new slave to do my bidding!"

Dracula enters his coffin and went to bed hungry that day.

* * *

In the dungeon the Frankenstein Monster had his head lowered in sadness. He had failed to keep his master happy, and now he was going to rot in this dungeon like before.

But then the monster looks up in anger, he didn't want that to happen again, so he went to the wall and used his raw strength to smash right through the wall that led into the outside world. The monster then walks into the outside, with no certainty on what was going to happen to him now.


	8. Monster Bonding

**I don't own Loud House, the show belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Frankenstein's monster wandered through a forested area; since his breakout from the castle's dungeon, he had spent hours on walking in the forest. The monster pushes a bush out of the way, then finds a white brick wall in front of him.

The wall was no problem for him, as he broke through the wall as if it was a thin string.

He goes through more vegetation, before it came to the edge of the forest. He looks at the clearing and saw kids playing on a playground with their parents watching them from the benches.

The monster watched them play, he wanted to join but he knew what would happen if he went in, they would start screaming and run away from him. The monster then sadly turns around and walked sadly away.

A few moments later he came upon another clearing with a mud puddle in the middle. He sees something moving in it, curious he moves closer to it to inspect the thing. The thing then burst out and spits out a leak of mud up like a fountain. The mud comes off the thing's body to reveal a little girl in a red hat, she looks up at the monster with a surprise look on her face, she then gives him a toothy grin.

"Hello mister! What's your name?"

The monster responds with a groan.

"My names Lana Loud, it's nice to meet you."

He groans again.

"You wanna play in the mud with me?"

"P-Play?"

"Yeah play, come on in the mud is fine."

The monster goes into the mud slowly, he then plops down creating a big splash that covered Lana in mud.

Lana laughs as the mud drips off her. The monster however looked at her in confusion, never before had someone actually been nice to him, so this was unexpected.

Lana then picks up some mud in her hand, "Hey pal check this out." With a twirl in her hands, Lana had manage to make a little mud person in a matter of seconds. The monster lets up a smile of amazement when he saw it; he then grabs some mud and does the same thing, but after he revealed it the mud instantly fell apart. The monster groans in sadness.

Lana places her hand on his back, "Its okay pal, mud crafting takes a lot of practice. Here let me show you how to make one."

Lana grabs some mud and placed it on the monster's hand. The monster looks in wonder. Lana then starts rubbing the mud, "Okay first you gotta smooth it out gently, until it's nice and smooth."

Lana then molds the mud upward into a hill like shape, "Next you do this, and then you craft it into a person."

Lana does this by stretching the mud out into a stick man body, makes the top part into a round head, and stretched parts of the mud into arms and legs. "And the final piece of resistance, you add on the face. Here you do it pal."

The monster gently pushes his thumbs into the head to make eye holes, and then uses his finger to draw a smile on it. The monster looks down at his new mud person with a smile, he holds it gently like a baby while making gentle grunts. Lana puts her hand on his leg as she gave him a smile, "And that's how you make a mud person."

The monster respond in grateful grunts.

Lana then giggles, "Your fun mister uh, hey what's your name?"

The monster doesn't respond, he just stares at her with a blank look on his face.

"Aw! You don't have a name do you?"

He continues doing his blank stare.

"Don't worry pal I'll give you a name. Hm, I know I'll name you Herman! No wait that name already been used, wait I know I'll call you Lube. Do you like that name pal?"

The monster nods in response, just then Lana's phone beeped, she pulls it out and looks at it, "Oh well its time for me to go home. See ya later Lube."

Lana gets up and leaves the mud puddle, but after taking a few steps she hears heavy footsteps behind her. She turns around to see Lube following her out of the mud, "Lube what are you doing? Shouldn't you be heading home."

He looks at her confusion, "H-home?"

"Yeah don't you have a home?"

He tilts his head sideways in question.

"Aw! You don't have a home do you." Lana then brightens up as an idea comes into her mind, "Hey why don't you come home with me."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, come home with me you'll love it there."

Lana grabs Lube's hand and together they walked out of the park.

* * *

It was now past sunset as Lana and Lube approached the house; they both stopped at the front of the pathway that led to the house. Lana presented it a showman way, "Well this is the place! What do you think of it?"

Lube replies with a grunt, "Well come on pal! My family would love to meet you."

Lana runs over to the front door, but when she turn around she saw Lube not coming with her but was instead going towards the garage. He opens up the garage door with ease and enters it, Lana follows closely behind.

"What are you doing Lube?

Lube doesn't respond, instead he sits down in the corner and just stared at the wall with a blank expression.

"So you want to stay here tonight?"

The monster nods, Lana gives him a confused look, "Okay if you want to stay here, I guess its okay."

Lana then closes the garage door as she walks out of the doorway, she looks back at the garage door as she stood in the middle of the driveway. "Goodnight Lube, and don't let the bedbugs bite." Lana then heads into the house leaving Lube alone for the night.

* * *

Out on the streets Dracula was feasting on Becky in a dark ally. He was sucking up the young women blood all up, when he was finish he just drops her onto the ground like trash and wipes some blood off his chin.

Though it was easy for him to get his own meals without a use of a servant. He still needed one, but it wasn't easy as he searched the town for a new one but couldn't find a suitable servant, but he would find one if it was the last thing he do.

Exiting from the alley Dracula stops as he past a newspaper stand. He looks at the newspaper and saw a picture of a girl with glasses on, holding some short of formula, above the picture was a headline that read ' **LISA LOUD DISCOVERS A CURE FOR SORE BACKS!"**

Dracula places his finger on his chin as he began thinking. He then smiles as he gets an idea about who would be his new servant.

* * *

 **A/N the name Herman is a reference to Herman Munster from The Munsters.**


	9. Meeting Lube

**I don't own Loud House, the show belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Frankenstein's monster awoken to the sound of the garage door opening; he looks towards it to see Lana come in with a bowl of sausages.

Lana greeted Lube with a smile,"Morning Lube, did you sleep well?"

Lube grunts in response, Lana places the plate of sausages in front of him.

"I brought you some breakfast pal."

Lube looks at the food in fascination, he never ate anything before as he didn't to, so this was new for him.

"Come on pal try some, there so good." Lana picks up a sausage and put it in his massive hand. Lube lifts it to his face where he at first sniffed it like an ape; he then gets his brown tongue out and takes a lick. He licks it a couple more times before he stuffed it in his mouth whole, he happily makes grunting sounds as he chewed up the meat before he swallowed it.

Lube then grabs the plate and gorged the whole plate down. Lana smiles as she watches this, "I told you they were good."

After finishing up the rest of the food, he lets go of the plate which clattered onto the floor and he let out a burp that shook some tools on the shelves. Lana picks up the plate and then asks Lube if he wanted to play; he shakes his head no and just laid his back on the wall. Lana then leaves him alone.

* * *

Lube basically sat in that area for the rest of the day, he was doing this because he didn't know what to do. He then hears some commotion coming from the outside, he goes over and looks out the window to see Lana and Lola fighting.

Lola had Lana pinned down with anger on her face, "How many times do I have to tell you Lana! DON'T CUT OFF MY DOLLIES HAIR."

"Aw come on Lola, the hair makes a great beard." Lana said as she had the dolls blond hair on her for a beard.

"I'M GOING TO TEAR UP YOUR HAIR!"

Suddenly the ground shook, and shortly after that Lola felt someone grab her from the back of her dress. She was lifted up and was met face to face with an angry Lube, Lube growls at her threatenly. Lola screams loudly which attracted her other siblings; seeing Lube the others let out their own screams and shouts. Lana gets in front of Lube with her arms out

"Lube stop, she doesn't mean any harm!"

Lube looks down at her.

"Drop her Lube." Lana said sternly.

Lube gently lowers Lola down, Lola scrambles to her feet and ran to where her other siblings are. They all looked at Lube in fear, Lana however looks at them with a sheepish smile.

"I suppose I should explain this."

* * *

"And that's how we met." Lana finished as they were all in the living room, Lube was in the dinning room looking at the trophy case.

After a couple minutes of silence Lori then speaks up.

"So let me get this straight. You met this thing in the park, and after playing with him, you bring him to our house and let him sleep in the garage."

"Yeah that's what happen."

Leni: "But who is he?"

Lola: "You mean what is he? Leni?"

Lincoln: "And where did he come from?"

Lana shrugs, "I don't know he just simply appeared."

Lucy then spoke up, "I think, I know who he is?"

They all look at Lucy in surprise and Lucy answered them before they could ask her.

"I believe that is Frankenstein's Monster."

Together they all say, "What?"

Lisa: "That's impossible Lucy, the Frankenstein Monster is merely a character in fantasy."

"Face the facts Lisa, he looks extremely like the Frankenstein Monster."

"True, but it's still impossible."

Lincoln: "Lisa let's not forget on what happen to me."

Luna: "Lincoln has point. What had happen to him was impossible, but it turned out to be true."

Lisa sighed in defeat, "Well I guess after you put it up that way, this thing could be the famous monster."

They then hear a noise, they look to the dinning room to see Lube come out with a bag full of frozen hot dogs. He then stuffs it into his mouth and ate it.

The siblings sans Lana got angry, Lynn gets up from her spot and marched up to the monster.

"HEY! THAT WAS OUR DINNER YOU STUPID MONSTER!"

Lana then spoke up, "His name is Lube Lynn."

"Whatever he just ate our dinner!"

Lube looks down at her in confusion, Lynn looks up at him in anger while tapping her foot up and down with her arms crossed.

Lube then makes some gagging sounds, until the bag with some of the remaining wet hot dogs came out of his mouth and landed in front of her feet. Lube smiles as he then picked it up and placed it in Lynn's hands.

Lynn looks at it in disgust, "Ew!"

"So" Lana began, "Can he stay?"

They all looked at her as if she had just lost her mind.

Lori: "Keep him? Where would we keep him?"

Lola then adds, "And he's not staying in our room, I have enough of you bringing filthy animals into our room!"

Lana replies, "He can stay in the garage. He likes it in there."

Lincoln then asks, "But what about mom and dad?"

Luna: "Yeah little dudette. I'm pretty sure the rents wouldn't like to see him around the house."

"Easy, I'll hide him somewhere where they'll never find him."

Luan: "And where would you hide him? In an frankincense. Ha, Ha, Ha!"

"I don't know where to hide, but I'll think of something. Come on guys please let him stay." Lana then gave out her puppy eyes; it was a powerful tool that she had always used to get her pets, and it never failed her before and it didn't failed her now.

Her siblings sighed in defeat and Lori then says, "Fine he can stay. But don't come to us if mom and dad discover him."

Lana jumps up and down as she gave out a cheer. She then runs up to Lube and grabbed his hand, "Come on pal, let's go have some fun in the mud."

Lube let's out some happy grunts, the two made there way towards the door. But Leni suddenly gets in front of the two, "Wait! Before you go out, I must give Lube here a makeover."

Lana gets in front of Lube defensively. "NO WAY! LUBE IS NOT HAVING A DUMB MAKEOVER!"

"Aw come on Lana, I can give him a good one."

"The answer is no Leni!"

* * *

Two hours later the siblings were outside Leni's/Lori's room. Waiting for Lube results as Leni did her make over, Lana however was leaning against the wall pouting.

"Stupid makeovers."

Luna: "Dudes Leni's been in there for two hours, I wonder how much longer this is going to take?"

"I don't know, but she better hurry it up my phones in there." Lori replies.

The door open and Leni comes out with a proud smile. "Family may I present you with the new Lube!"

Lube then comes out, the siblings eyes went wide. Lube had his skin color change from green to light pink (human skin color), his stiches and scars were covered up, his clothes had been cleaned and freshly stitched, and his bolts had been painted blue.

"So what do you guys think?"

The siblings had no answer, they were to surprise by his appearance to say anything.

Lola was the one that eventually spoke up.

"He's less ugly."

Lincoln: "And his clothes look nice."

Leni then replies with, "Thanks guys! I knew the color would fit him, and that he needed nice clothes."

Lana then interrupts her as she grabbed Lube's hand. "Yeah that's nice and all, but me and him are missing serious mud time."

And so Lana dragged him out of the house. The two then played in a mud puddle, but that wasn't the only thing Lube did, he also helped Luna carry amps into the house, helped Lilly get a cookie from the cookie jar on top of the fridge, and helped Lynn get the TV remote from under the couch.

* * *

Later that night, Lana escorted Lube into the garage. Lube went to the darkest corner, where he proceeded to sit down and went motionless, safe for the few slow blinks.

"Well pal we had another fun day today, and I believe some of my siblings are beginning to like you."

Lube lets out a slow grunt.

"I gotta go in now, see you tomorrow."

Lana closes the garage door, and after that Lube went into rest.

* * *

After dinner Lisa returned to her room to work on her studies. She went to her desk and began to look at her data, until a voice made her jump.

"Hello there miss Lisa Loud."

Lisa jumped off her chair, and turned around to see a man in black tuxedo and a black cape standing in front of her bed.

"Um who are you, and how did you get in this facility?"

"Your parents let me in before you had dinner. Now allow me to introduce myself, my name is Alucard and I'm making you my personal assistance."

Lisa gave him a questionable look, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, you my little dear are my new assistance."

"Sorry but I'm afraid you must find someone else. I mean I don't even know you, and I'm in the middle of a very important project. So I suggest you leave this facility and find someone else to be your assistant."

"Very well, but first take a look into my eyes."

"What?"

"Just take a look."

"Fine"

Lisa looks into his eyes. Dracula lifts his hand to her and then used his powers to hypnotize her.

"You will be my assistant."

Lisa stood there in a daze, she rocks around for a bit before saying. "Yes master."

"You will only serve me, until I feel that you serve your purpose."

"Yes master."

"Excellent now sleep."

With a wave of his hand Lisa collapsed onto the floor. Dracula then shape shifts into his giant bat form, he picks up the unconscious genius, and flew out the window towards his castle.


	10. Missing Genius

**I don't own Loud House, the show belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

* * *

The fallowing day, the loud children with their backpacks were waiting by the door, waiting for Lori.

All of them were excited because it was one of the greatest days of the week, Friday. Ah yes Friday a day that every student looked forward to; mainly because Friday marked the end of the school week, and the beginning of the much needed weekend.

And you can guarantee that all of the siblings had plans for the upcoming weekend. Yes from Luna practicing her music, to Lynn practicing for her upcoming game, overall they all had a busy and relaxing weekend to look forward to. But of course this weekend was going to be different; especially with the fact that they had Frankenstein's Monster AKA Lube living in the garage. So it was also going to be strange.

But Lana didn't mind that all, as this was a chance to play with him more.

Lori soon appears twirling the keys in her finger as she walked to the front of her siblings. "Okay everyone let's go! Come on! Move it!"

They'll move towards the door, but as Lori prepared to open it, she noticed that someone was missing. She holds out her hand out like a traffic cop, "Hold it! Where's Lisa?"

The other siblings look around the room for a moment, before they turn back to Lori with shrugs.

Lori then scratches her chin as she got confused, this wasn't like Lisa she was usually the first one at the door when it was time for school.

"This is weird." Lori said out loud.

Leni: "Maybe we should check on her, she could be sick."

Lola then says, "Or she could've gone early."

Luan: "But she never leaves without us."

Luna: "Besides dude, mom and dad made it clear to her that she along with the other little dudettes, to never leave the house without any of us with her."

Lincoln: "Maybe she's into one of her experiments and she's not checking the time. I'll go check on her."

Lori: "Okay you do that, and well be in the van. But please hurry Lincoln we don't have a lot of time."

Lincoln runs up the stair towards Lisa's room. He knocks on it a couple times before entering, "Lisa, come on it's time for school."

However as Lincoln looked around the room, he discovered that it was empty.

"Lisa?"

"Lisa?"

Worry was now filling up inside his chest, his genius little sister was nowhere to be seen. So Lincoln ran and checked every corner of the house, but couldn't find her anywhere. He was now really worried, he didn't know where she went, she wasn't in the house, and that really concerned him she may be a genius but she was still a four year old.

Now running out of the house and up to vanzilla, Lincoln tapped on the driver side window. The window pulls down and Lori's head poked out she looked down at him with worry in her eyes as she saw his panic filled face.

"What's going on Lincoln?"

"Lori Lisa's gone!"

"WHAT!"

The other sisters poke their heads out through the van's window, all their faces had the look of shock. The thought of school left their minds as they burst out of the van and looked around the premature of the house for Lisa.

* * *

In the police stations, police chief Alan along with Freddy were looking at pictures of murdered victims in his office. Murdered victims had been increasing recently, and they all have been different, one was the usual werewolf ones that they been seeing, other ones have more gruesome displays, and the last others were just one girl and a security guy from the museum both drain of blood with two holes on their necks.

Alan slammed his hand on his desk, making the pictures jump a bit. "THIS IS RIDICULOUS! ITS BEEN ONLY A WEEK, BUT NOT ONLY DO WE HAVE THAT BEAST BACK! BUT IT NOW SEEMS LIKE THAT THEIR ARE TWO OTHER THINGS RUNNING AROUND AND KILLING PEOPLE!"

"Yes chief I do agree, that this is becoming up surd."

Alan walked away from his desk, and proceeded to pace around in the middle of the room with his hands behind his back.

"Okay so we know that beast is responsible for one part of the murders. But we don't know what or who is responsible for the other ones."

His door then open, the two look up to see Larry Talbot come in.

"Sorry I'm not interrupting anything?"

"Yeah, you kind of are." Alan answered the stranger.

Freddy then spoke to Larry in a more polite voice, "Um, who are you sir?"

"I'm Larry Talbot, and I got information on the murders."

Alan gives him a surprise look, "You do?"

"Yes, you see I'm a specialist when I come to this, and I got a lot of information that could help you."

Alan raised his eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yep, so can I please see the evidence?"

Freddy: "I guess so."

"Thank you."

Larry approached the desk and looked down at the pictures; he examines them with a critical eye.

Alan joins in on the photo staring before asking Larry about them.

Larry simply with this, "Well you got werewolves problems."

The two law enforcements looked at him in stun. "What?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry to say it but you got Werewolves."

"Don't you mean werewolf." Alan said.

"No your town has two werewolves."

Alan groaned in annoyance, "Are you kidding me! Two, we got two of those things now."

"Yes a juvenile and an adult."

Freddy and Alan once again look at him in surprise.

Alan: "Wait did you say juvenile?"

"Yes" Larry replied, he turns to the sketch of the werewolf, he examined it while Freddy and Alan looked at each other. They then turn back to him.

Freddy: "There are juvenile werewolves?"

"Yes" Larry replied not turning around. "Juveniles are really rare, but their just as deadly as an adult werewolf. In fact they are more faster, their height helps them hide perfectly, and since no one expects a kid to be a werewolf they often survive into adulthood."

The two couldn't believe what they just heard. Throughout their lives they always heard of adults turning into werewolves, it never occurred to them that a kid could turn into one. It pretty much shocked them that the beast that had been terrorizing the town was a kid all along.

Alan placed his hand on his forehead, "This, I, I can't believe it. The beast was a child this whole time."

"What are we going to do Chief? I mean since this beast is a child, we have a lot of searching to do since Royal Woods has lots of children."

"Yeah, this is a problem."

"And I'm afraid it's about to get worse." Larry continued. "You see the second one is an adult."

Freddy looks at him confusion. "How do you know that?"

"Adults kill's are more gruesome, and the slashes are bigger. And I advice that you kill it on site as it is extremely dangerous."

"And what of the last one?" Freddy asked.

"Vampire." Larry simply replied.

* * *

The Loud siblings were worried sick. They had skipped school to find their missing genius, at first they checked all of Lisa's favorite places like the museum, art museum, the planetarium, and the collage. But she wasn't at any of those places, at that got them more worried.

So when it was close to sundown and when their parents got home, they all explained about how Lisa was missing and that they couldn't find her anywhere. The parents understandably were freaking out, they called the police about their missing child, and after that they all (sans Lana, Lincoln, Lucy, Lilly, and Lola) went out to find her.

The younger sisters were at home because Rita and Lynn Sr. felt that it was best for them. Lincoln of course was watching his younger sisters.

They were in the living room with the younger ones making missing posters, while Lincoln was contacting Clyde.

"Are you sure you haven't seen her Clyde?

"Sorry Lincoln, I haven't seen her all day. But I'll keep a look out for her."

"Thanks buddy." Lincoln puts down the phone, and lets out a sigh.

He then turned to his younger sisters, who had stopped drawing their missing posters and looked at him with worry.

"Well Clyde hasn't seen her."

"I hope she's okay." Lola said, before she cried into her twins arms.

Lilly was holding onto one of Lisa's shirt's, "Wisa" Lilly said sadly as she hugged the shirt tightly. Lincoln goes over to her and picks her up, "Don't worry Lilly, I'm sure well find her."

Lucy: "Are you sure Lincoln?"

"Yes Lucy, I'm sure."

Just then they hear the door open, they look up to see Lube enter the house. He steps into the living room and looked at them in his blank stare.

Lana sadly greets him as she still hugged her twin. "H-hey Lube."

Lube turns his head sideways, "Sad?"

'Yeah, our sister Lisa is missing. You know the one with the glasses."

"Lisa?"

"Yes Lisa. She's been gone all day and we don't know where she is."

Lana then started to cry, which caused the others to cry.

Lube stared at them in sympathy, suddenly he smells something familiar. He sniffs the air and found that it was coming from upstairs; he then goes up the stairs, breaking the steps as his feet stomped on them.

The siblings hear the breaking steps and look up at Lube as he goes upstairs.

* * *

Entering Lisa's room Lube sniffed the air. He then picks up the Oder and fallows it to Lisa's bed.

Lube gets on his knees and looks to the floor, there he sees some black stuff on the carpet. He sniffs it and then growls in anger; behind him the Loud siblings stood at the doorway looking at him in wonder.

Lube then gets up and loudly lets out a grunt. Concerned Lana walked up to him and placed her hand on his leg.

"What's wrong Lube?"

"OLD MASTER!" Lube simply shouted. He then turns and walks past them with a mad look on his face. They hear him go down the stairs breaking the steps more, then they heard him crash through the door.

Lola: "What's up with him?"

Lana shrugs, "I don't know, but we better follow him to make sure he doesn't get hurt."

Lucy who had Lilly in her arms, "But mom and dad told us to stay here."

Lincoln: "Yeah Lana we don't want to worry them more, when they come home and see that we're not here."

"But he could lead us to Lucy. After all he did smell something from this room." Lana stated.

Hearing that they all perked up, they all wanted to find Lisa more than ever. Lilly then points out in Lube's direction, "Follow."

Lola: "But Lilly mom said t-"

Lilly gives her a mad look that put Lori to shame. "FOLLOW NOW!"

Lola and the others flinched over Lilly's tone. "I guess we're going to follow him then." Lincoln stated.

They all then ran out of the house and followed Lube's retreating shadow into the night. Above them the full moon was shinning down.


	11. Monster Fight pt 1

**I don't own Loud House, the show belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Bobby was really concern for his sister, lately this week Ronnie Anne has become very aggressive, and that really concerned him.

Wondering what was the matter with her Bobby knocked on her door three times.

"Sis, it's Bobby I'm coming in."

Bobby enters the room and was surprise that the lights were off, the room was dark with only the moon light to lit up Ronnie's bed. On the bed Ronnie was in her purple pajama's, she looked at Booby with an annoyed look.

"What do you want Bobby?"

"I'm just wondering if you are okay, you've been rather moody lately." He said as he sat down on the bed.

"I'm fine now get out!"

"Ronnie this isn't like you. Come on tell your big brother what's wrong."

"I said I'm FINE!"

Suddenly Ronnie lifted her head up giving him a death glare, on her whist Bobby noticed a glowing star-like symbol. "Hey Ronnie what's that?"

She responds with a growl, she faces Bobby. She open up her eyes to reveal that they were yellow and animal like, she then opens her mouth to reveal sharp teeth. Bobby couldn't believe his eyes, he moves back but fell off the bed and onto the floor. Now on his back Bobby lifts his upper half up and just watched in horror as Ronnie Anne started shaking and the sound of bones breaking and skin stretching could be heard.

Ronnie Anne looks down at her left hand, her hand starts to stretch out and her fingers become large, and hair was growing out from her wrist.

Her feet then started to stretch out, her pinkie toe is the only one that remains in place as her foot turned wolf like.

She lifts up her head again and lets out a growl, hair grows out on her cheeks, chin, and forehead as her skin turned gray. Her ears also become pointy.

Her spine then expands upward along with her back muscles, tearing out the upper back of her PJ's.

By now the top of her hands were covered in hair, and her fingernails had expanded into claws.

The hair on top of her head then becomes wild looking.

She then screams as her face stretches out into a snout. When it was done her screams had turned into a roar.

Bobby looked at her in shock and horror, as his sister had turned from a girl into a brown werewolf.

Ronnie Anne looks at him in hunger and lunged at him; as he screamed in terror, blood scatters all over the walls.

* * *

At the police station Larry was busy helping Freddy point out the locations that the monsters would be at. On a map there were several red circles around Royal Woods, with one big circle around the old castle. Chief Alan was currently doing business in the bathroom.

"So your saying that the werewolves will come to these places?" Freddy asked.

"Yes, and you will find the vampire in that castle. I suggest you take him out first as he is the most dangerous." Larry replied.

"Will do what we can, but if we run into those werewolves will shoot them on sight."

"Understandable."

Freddy turns away from Larry and spoke into his walkie talkie, telling his partners about the new information. Unknown to him tough behind him Larry winced in pain and panted heavily. He looks out the window to see the moon shining brightly, he stands there motionlessly as he transformed into the Wolfman. The Wolfman blinks and looks around his surroundings, he then turns around to look at Freddy.

Freddy had just finish talking to his comrades when he felt the sharp pain of teeth chomping down on his forehead. Freddy screamed loudly until the Wolfman ripped his head off his body. Freddy's body collapsed onto the floor, a thick stream of blood poured out of his headless body and created a big stain on the floor.

The door opens and Chief Alan screams while looking at the sight of his friends headless body on the floor, and the Wolfman holding his head in his paws. The Wolfman snarled and threw the head at Alan, it bounced off his chest creating a splatter of blood on his shirt. The Wolfman snarled at him again, and then turned around and crashed right through the window disappearing in the night.

Alan was struck with horror as he couldn't believe what just happen, the death of his friend then went to his head he collapsed onto his knees and lets out a few tears as he mourned for the lost. He then opens his eyes with anger showing through them, Alan gets to his feet with the thought of revenge in his mind.

"If that bastard beast is going kill my friend, I'm going to return the favor." Alan turns and runs into the police station telling every cop that he found the beast. An army of cops crash through the doors with guns loaded with silver bullets, they got into their cars, drove out of the parking lot, and went in the direction that the Wolfman went with Alan leading the fleet of cars.

* * *

"Are you sure Lisa's in here?" Lincoln asked in fear as he, his younger sisters, and Lube stood in at the side of a castle.

"Yeah this place looks scary." Lola stated as she shook in fear.

"It doesn't look that bad." Lucy stated while she looked in awe at the castle.

"Of course you would say that." Lola replied.

Lana went up to Lube's legs and looked up at him. "Lube is Lisa in there?"

Lube nodded and growled in response, he then looks down at her and gently pointed at her. "Friend stay, Lube go deal with old master."

"But Lube you might need our help." Lana protested.

Lube shook his head and pointed at her again, "You stay."

Lube then walked off disappearing into the thick bushes. The siblings looked at each other wondering what to do.

Lana: "Come on guys we gotta help him."

Lola: "He told us to stay here Lana."

"Yeah, I think its best to do what he said." Lincoln added.

"But he could get hurt, and what if the guy who took Lisa is hurting her."

Lucy: "She's right, we need to do something before its to late."

Lincoln: "I don't know. What do you think Lilly?"

They look at Lilly, but to their shock and horror they saw that she wasn't in Lucy's arms. They look around in panic until they spot her going to the castle doors, and somehow opened the big door open with ease. Her siblings go to catch up, behind them a pair of yellow eyes were watching them in a stalking way.

* * *

Entering the castle they discovered a room full of creates and other junk.

"This place is messy." Lola stated.

"Eh, not much." Lana added.

"Guys remember we need to get Lilly." Lincoln reminded his twin sisters.

"But where is she?" Lana asked.

Lucy pointed to the middle of the room, there they saw Lilly crawling towards the end of the room of creates. They quickly caught up to her, Lincoln picks her up the ground and held onto her as she struggled to get out of his grip.

"Wisa!" Lilly cried.

"I know you want to get Lisa back Lilly, but you can't just go bursting in here. The guy that kidnapped Lisa might get you to, and we can not afford that." Lincoln said to his baby sister. Lilly calmed down and stopped her struggle to get out of Lincoln's arms.

Lucy: "But since were here, we might as well go rescues her."

"Yeah lets teach the dirt bag that took our sister a lesson." Lola agreed.

Lana nodded with a determined glare, and Lincoln despite wanting to get out nodded also as it came to him that Lisa might be getting tortured right now. He got angry over the thought of someone hurting his family as Lincoln would do anything to keep his family safe; he would fight an altered version of himself if he had to.

Together the siblings nodded and began to walk to the end of the room, until a sudden low growl interrupted their trek.

They turn to the entrance to see a wolfish creature with purple pajamas, standing on all fours growling at them. Lincoln stared at it in fear and in stun, he couldn't believe it, there was another werewolf, and from what he could tell from the size of it, it was another child. "Oh my gosh I infected someone, now I ruined their live." He thought.

The wolf roared and then charged at them. They scattered in different directions, the wolf snapped its mouth nearly getting Lola. It turns and chases after Lana, Lana runs up a very tall create. The wolf jumped and jammed its claws into the create she snapped its mouth open and closed nearly getting Lana's foot, then she began to climb up but Lana placed a well place kick in the snout.

The impact send the wolf down, she shakes off the blow and lets out a roar at Lana in rage. Her left eye then caught movement, she turns and sees Lola ducking behind a create. In a short time she ran, and jumped onto the create, she slashes down behind it ripping the back of Lola's dress.

Lola lets out a frighten yelp as she jumped forward to another create. She turns around with absolute fear, the wolf looks down at her as she prepared to jumped. Until something metal, most likely a pole hit her in the face. She turns to where it came from and saw Lincoln jumping up and down.

"HEY OVER HERE! COME GET ME!"

She roared, jumped off the crate and ran at full speed at him. Lincoln quickly goes into a tight space, the wolf shoved her face into the space, her face was close, so close that some of the saliva spat into his face. She shoved her face further biting at him, Lincoln couldn't move any further back due to the tightness his only hope was that the wolf couldn't move further in.

But the wolf puts her hands on the two creates in between her neck and began to push them apart, allowing her to go further in inch by inch. Lincoln's sisters could only watch in absolute horror as they watch the wolf get closer to their brother.

Lana: "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!"

Lola: "I DON'T KNOW! LUCY DO YOU GOT ANYTHING?!"

"I'm trying but I don't see any silver anywhere around!" Lucy replied.

The sisters continued to panic as they watch the werewolf push the creates further apart, getting more closer to Lincoln. Suddenly a noise from outside brings them out of their panic; they look back to see the Wolfman walking slowly across the castle yard. The Wolfman stopped and looked up, interested in the castle, he slowly walks up to the doorway. The Wolfman peered in sniffing the air, he then notices the other werewolf who was to distracted by Lincoln to notice his entrance.

The Wolfman lets out a loud roar at her, the werewolf comes out of the space between the creates and looked in the Wolfman's direction in alarm. She gets into a fighting position. Lucy and the others got out of the way as the Wolfman slowly walked into the castle growling at the other werewolf which growled back. Now close enough the two monsters lunged at each other, the Wolfman latched his mouth onto her neck, they were both on all fours, the Wolfman puts his left paw on her back to get a better grip. But the smaller one used her arms to jump up rabidly making the Wolfman lose his grip.

The Wolfman stumbled backward to the side of another create, he quickly moves back into the fight, while this was happening the younger sisters took this chance to get Lincoln. They run next to the side of the creates to avoid the battling monsters, but as they got close to the create before the creates that Lincoln hid between the smaller werewolf back in front of them.

She took them no mind as she was to focus on the Wolfman (now on two feet), walked in front of her with him hunched over and his arms out. The smaller werewolf jumps to bite his left wrist, but the Wolfman moved his wrist away and snapped at her as she came back down on the floor, she just barely dodge the bite that was aimed towards her nose.

She gets up on two legs and together they growled and snarled at each other, as she stepped sideways. With her out of the way the younger sisters got to the creates, looked into the tight space to see Lincoln shivering in fright, behind them the sounds of the two monsters could be heard.

Lucy held her hand out to her older brother, Lincoln gladly takes it and with the help of Lucy pulled himself out of the tight space. Now all together the siblings went running towards the door that led further into the castle. Behind them the smaller werewolf jumps on the Wolfman's back and bites down on his right shoulder, she shakes her head and tears a piece of flesh out.

The Wolfman roared in pain, he shakes violently until she got loose and hit his side. The Wolfman grabs her neck, pulls her off his side, and throws her at the door just as Lincoln and his younger sisters were closing it.

She smacked into the wood and landed on her belly, the Wolfman stalks towards her, she looks up at him and snarled. The Wolfman snarled back.


	12. Monster Fight Pt 2

**I don't own Loud House, the show belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

* * *

The castle corridor was long and mildly dark with candles dimly illuminating it, there was a red carpet, and some paintings of fruit and people. Lincoln and his young sisters walked slowly through the corridor thinking about getting Lisa and the werewolf fight that was currently happening behind them in the room of creates.

Lincoln is currently thinking about the two werewolves, it was a nightmare, he never wanted to see another of those things ever again, but yet there wasn't only one but two of them. He thought that he infected the two of them or they both came to town, he also wondered if his sisters knew about this, he brushed that thought off as the more he thought about it, if he they did know then they would tell him about it.

The younger sisters looked at each other in worry, they didn't tell Lincoln about the other werewolf due to them not wanting him to worry and go back to his depressed state. But now that he knew, they all had a feeling they were going to have a long talk when they get home.

But now they only had one priority: Get Lisa.

* * *

Dracula rose from his coffin feeling quite puckish. He steps out and slowly walked out of his coffin room, into a room that looked like a lab from a Frankenstein movie. There near a operating table was his new hypnotize servant Lisa, who was busy studying some sort of three toed foot.

"Lisa!" Dracula shouted to have his presence known. Lisa quickly turned around and saluted to her evil master.

"Yes master."

"I am feeling quite hungry, and I would like some fresh food now."

Lisa bowed like a maid, "Yes master."

Lisa immediately went towards the other side of the lab, Dracula smiled wickedly as he could smell the blood from where he was standing. Unknown to the him Lincoln and his sisters came out from an open doorway, they hid behind a large metal thing, and looked at the prince of darkness watching Lisa pull a table with a tarp over it.

They all stayed silent as they didn't want to get the mans attention.

Lisa got the table with the tarp in front of him, Dracula smiled and licked his fangs, his smile however faded when Lisa pulled the tarp away to reveal some sort of drink dispenser. He tilted his head in confusion as he wasn't expecting this. "What the hell is this?" He question his servant.

"Master may I present to you the blood o matic, with this machine you can drink blood without hunting." Lisa presented, she pressed a red button on the top and blood came out of the machine and into a cup. Lincoln and sisters winced at the site of the blood, even Lucy as she along with the others couldn't believe that Lisa would make something like that.

Lisa picked up the cup and handed it to her master. Dracula took one ship before he spat it out and dropped it in disgust. "This isn't blood!"

"Well yeah master. I haven't perfected the formula for blood."

Dracula hissed in anger, he couldn't believe that he had two servants that failed to provide him food. The first was that brainless monster and now it was his new servant, but at least with this servant she can provide nutrition.

He grabs Lisa by the neck hard and lifts her to his level. "You idiot I need human blood, and since you didn't provide me with it. I'm going to take yours!" He opened his mouth revealing his fangs, Lisa protested as she struggled in his grip but the vampire ignored her and moved in.

Lincoln and his siblings gasp in fright, Lana then gets mad for seeing her little sister in danger, she grabs a pipe and ran out of the hiding spot, before her siblings could stop her. Lana ran up to Dracula's side and hit him hard in the leg as his mouth was mere inches away from Lisa's neck. He hissed in pain, dropping Lisa in the process where she landed hard on her butt.

Dracula angrily looks down at Lana, his eyes were blood red and he hissed from his fangs. Lana jumped a bit, but maintained her composer getting ready to hit the vampire again.

"YOU BRAT! YOU DARE HIT ME! THE GREAT DRACULA!" He shouted in anger.

Lucy and the others came out of their hiding place and went to their sister side, ready to defend her from the on coming attack. Lucy however looked up at the vampire in a fan girl way.

"Wait so your Dracula, the Dracula?"

"YES YOU BRAT!"

Lucy jumped up and down with a high pitch squeal. Her siblings and even Dracula looked at her surprise, her siblings never saw Lucy like this and Dracula never had that kind of reaction when he mention his name to a mortal.

"OH MY GOSH! I CAN'T BEILIEVE I'M MEETING THE FAMOUS VAMPIRE! OH MY GOSH I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS!"

She felt a nudge on her rip, she looked over at Lincoln who looked at her with a annoyed stare.

"Lucy"

"Oh right." Lucy said as she remembered why they were here in the first place.

Lola despite her fear stepped forward and pointed at the vampire with anger in her voice. "Listen hear you smelly vampire! Your going to pay for what you did to Lisa!"

Dracula looked down at the princess with a fierce glare. He wasn't intimidated by this child or her brats of siblings, all he saw was a big meal.

"You will learn respect." He said.

"Oh yeah and how are you going to that ugly!" Lola respond.

Dracula forcefully tackles her down, he pins her arms to the side and went for her neck. Lana ran up to him with the pipe, but Dracula quickly grabbed it, took it out of her hands and smacked her in the face with it knocking out a couple baby teeth. He goes back in for Lola, but Lincoln jumped on his back and gripped his neck in a chokehold.

Dracula gets off of Lola angrily and spun around to get the Loud brother off him. He stumbles backwards into a machine, Lincoln took the force from the impact and was forced to let go. Lincoln slid on to the floor in an upright position, Dracula swiftly turned and gripped his neck, he throws Lincoln like a piece of trash into hit the stone wall hard.

Dracula turns his attention to Lucy, and before she could do anything he rushed her and hit her hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Lucy fell to her knees in pain as she clenched her stomach. Dracula lets out a smile of evil at the pitiful fight that these brats dared brought on him, it was so pitiful that he felt like that their blood wouldn't be worth it, well almost.

He turns to face Lana who was groaning in pain as she was on all fours, with blood dripping down her mouth.

Dracula rushes to her, grabs her by the neck and lifted her against a big machine.

Lana choked and struggled with no anvil, Dracula wasted no time and went for the neck again. Suddenly behind him, a wall had collapsed causing stones to fall, and smoke to fill up the area. They all looked over at the smoke covered hole and see a large shadow in it, the shadow slowly walked through the smoke. The siblings looked in wonder while Dracula grew more angry due to getting interrupted again.

The shadowy figure reveals itself to be Lube. Lube reared up before letting a loud roar.

Dracula hissed in response, he throws Lana to the ground and approached his old servant.

"YOU STUPID BEAST! I KNEW I SHOULD'VE DESTROYED YOU WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!"

"OLD MASTER BAD! YOU DIE!"

Dracula laughed, "Kill me! You can't kill me! I'm am Vlad Dracula, the most powerful vampire on earth, I am the prince of darkness, and you are just an ugly lab creation. You don't stand a chance against me."

Lube growled in anger, he picks up a stone block and throws it at Dracula, Dracula dodged it and hissed at him in anger. "Right! I'll shall destroy you now and use your parts on another creature."

The two approached each other slowly, getting ready to fight. Dracula rushed at him and went to strangle his throat, but Lube's strong hand manage to grab his throat in mid run. Lube lifts him up and smashes him through a machine, Lube pushes him past the machine knocking it over.

The siblings regrouped Lola was shaking in fear, Lana still had blood dripping down from her mouth, Lucy wobbly stood up, and Lincoln held his broken wrist. Together they watch as Lube kept pushing Dracula past various machines, Dracula struggled to get free from Lube's iron grip by clawing at his face, but with no success. Lube then forces him onto the ground and put his massive foot on the vampire's chest.

He lifts it up and smashes it down, but it only hit the stone floor of the lab as Dracula took the moment to change into mist. Lube looks down in confusion, to his top left side Dracula transformed back into human form and flung at Lube in full force knocking into a large glass container with green liquid. The glass shatters on impact spilling the liquid on Lube.

Lube shakes off the liquid and slowly looked up at Dracula, Dracula slashes him on the cheek creating three scratch marks on his left cheek, he then kicks him on the head knocking Lube down on his stomach.

The siblings can only watch in horror as Dracula mercilessly begins beating on Lube, who tried to fight back by swinging his strong arms around while on his knees, but Dracula dodged them and punched him in the face and neck repeatedly.

Lana couldn't take it anymore and looked at her siblings, "Guys we gotta do something!"

"But what can we do, we got our butts kicked earlier." Lola stated.

Lisa approaches them with a evil smile. "Nothing you homosapiens! As you can see the master is strong and will destroy your pathetic creature and then he'll suck you up dry! All hail the master! All hail the mas-!" Lisa was slapped in the face by Lucy, she shakes her head as she came out from her hypnotize state. She looks around in a daze confused look.

"Siblings what are we doing in this cliché monster type castle?"

"You were kidnapped and made into a servant by Dracula." Lucy replied.

"Dracula? While I know he was an actual person. The whole vampire thing is just a myth thanks to the works of Bram Stoker." Lisa bluntly stated.

"Lisa you saw me as a werewolf, we met Frankenstein's Monster, how are you not believing that you were taken by the most famous vampire of all time." Lincoln pointed out.

Lisa scratched her chin, "You make a good point Lincoln."

The sound of Lube growling in pain brought the siblings attention. Lube was on his back moving his arms and kicking his legs around franticly, Dracula had transformed into his giant bat self and was repeatedly flying up and landing down hard on Lube's stomach. They could all tell that Lube wasn't going to last much longer if this kept up, Lisa glares at Dracula and then abruptly went off.

She came back shortly pushing Dracula's coffin into the lab.

Lincoln and the others looked at her in confusion.

"Um, what are you doing Lisa?" Lana asked.

Lisa doesn't answer, instead she goes over to a candle stand and picks up the candle, she goes back to the coffin with a smile. "Simple Lana, its called payback."

With a swing Lisa sets the coffin on fire. She holds her hand to her mouth and shouted at her former master.

"Hey fang mouth!"

Dracula hovers in the air preparing to slam down on Lube again, he stopped when he heard he was being addressed, he looked and to his horror he saw his coffin burning in a raging fire. He quickly flew over to it and used the wind from his flapping wings to put it out with no anvil. The fire continued to burn uncontrollably with no hint of stopping. Dracula was now worried, he needs that coffin to protect him from the day as he slept and without it he would be exposed to the sun.

He turns to the brats that were responsible for burning his bed, he gets extremely angry as this was the last straw. Now he would not only suck them dry, he will also slowly and painfully torture them until they die.

He prepares to fly at full speed at them, but then he feels a muscular hand grasp his foot. Dracula goes wide eyed in surprise before he was slammed down hard onto the ground. He then feels one strong hand grip his left wing and another holding his shoulder, the hands pulled on his wing in one direction and his shoulder in the other. Dracula then felt a loud snap and a great deal of pain as his wing arm was just broken.

He was then lifted up over Lube's head and thrown into the fire. The fire blazed wildly on impact, sending some flames away. Dracula got out of the blazing inferno with him on fire. Dracula hissed and screamed in pain as the flames danced around his body. Meanwhile one of the flames hits the green liquid, and unfortunately it is very flammable.

It exploded into bigger flames, the flames then grew as it went on machines and the wooden support beams. Soon half of the lab was on fire.

The siblings looked at the growing inferno in fear, Lisa then runs to the door where her siblings came from. "Come on fellow siblings! We must evacuate the premises before this whole facility burns down!"

The siblings followed her out of the lab, with the exception of Lana who just stood at the doorway looking at Lube in pure panic. "COME ON LUBE!"

Lube nodded and fallowed Lana out of the lab, leaving a burning Dracula on the floor alone.

* * *

In the room of creates the Wolfman had bit down on the smaller werewolf's (AKA Ronnie Anne's), neck again. He held on to it as Ronnie Anne moved backwards and struggled. She then slashes his side, making him to let go. Ronnie Anne then jumped onto a crate and then onto his side, where she proceeded to slash and tear into it.

The Wolfman struggles to get her off with no success. Ronnie Anne bites his neck and with the full weight of her body brings him down to his side.

Now pinning him down, Ronnie Anne grips his head and pushed it upward, she bites down hard on the vulnerable neck. The Wolfman strikes her in the face, that forced her off. But as he slowly got on his stomach and got to his knees, Ronnie Anne jumps and bites down on the neck again, forcefully pushes the head down towards a create where it crashed through. She lets go of the neck.

The Wolfman roared in pain as his head crashed onto the floor, blood was going down his neck. The Wolfman attempts to get up, but Ronnie slashed his cheek, bringing him down again. Ronnie Anne gets on her knees, and puts her hand on the Wolfman's forehead pinning it down. The Wolfman's eyes looked at her in pain, Ronnie Anne opened her mouth and moved slowly down towards his neck, to give the final blow.

Above her though, the fire from he lab had spread to the wooden beam above her. One piece of the burning beam broke off and fell onto Ronnie Anne's back; the fur on her back started a little fire.

Ronnie Anne backs away from the Wolfman, and shakes her back to put it out. The fire goes out leaving only small smoke to rise from part of burned fur. She looks to look at the damage, when she suddenly felt the teeth of the Wolfman sink into her neck and was forcefully pushed into a metal pole. The impact sends her to all fours, the Wolfman grabs her neck again and uses his strength to send her flying until she hit the ground hard.

Ronnie Anne gets up, and the two roared at each other. They run at each other, the Wolfman swings his paw at her but she dodged it and jumped onto his side again. The Wolfman wasn't going to let her tear into his side again, so he moved sideways and slammed Ronnie Anne onto the side of a large create. Ronnie Anne fell off his side and fell onto the floor in a push up position with some good sized splinters sticking into her side.

The Wolfman grabbed her neck again and threw her to the ground again. Ronnie Anne gets up again and looked at the Wolfman, the Wolfman then smacked her in the jaw hard, which made her fall onto the ground hard and was dragged a few feet away from the Wolfman.

The Wolfman looked at her, as she lets out a painful growl from her detached jaw, a thick stream of blood went down from her neck and sides. She slowly gets up, while spitting up a little bit of blood, and turned to the Wolfman, the two stare at each other for a moment before the two roared loudly at each other.

Ronnie Anna ran at the Wolfman, when the whole wooden beam collapsed in between them, creating a wall of fire to separate them. The two looked at the wall of fire in surprise, they then both looked around looking for a gap in the fire but there was none. The flames grew bigger which frighten the two werewolves, the Wolfman turned and ran out the castle doors, while Ronnie Anne went out through a window.

* * *

Outside the castle the fleet of police cars pulled up to the burning castle. Fire could be seen raging through the windows and on top of the roof creating a big glow in the sky that could be seen from Flip's place, a massive pile of smoke was also going up into the sky.

"HOLY CRAP! LOOK AT THIS PLACE!"

"YEAH IT'S BURNING TO THE GROUND!"

"SOMEONE CALL THE FIRE DEPARTMENT!"

"ITS TO LATE!" Chief Alan hollered while getting out of the car. "EVERYONE LOAD YOUR WEAPONS! AND SURROUND THE PERIMETER! BE ON THE LOOK OUT TO! WHO KNOWS WHERE THAT BEAST IS!"

The other officers nodded and went to off to do what they were ordered.

* * *

Lube and the siblings entered the room of creates, "OH NO THE WAY OUT IS BLOCK!" Lincoln shouted as he stared at the wall of flames.

"Calm down older male sibling. I'm sure there's another way out of this place before it all collapses on top of us." Lisa stated.

Lana notices the window that Ronnie Anne went through and pointed to it, "Like that window over there."

"Precisely."

So they all ran up to the window, it was little to high for them so Lube picked Lincoln, Lisa, Lucy with Lilly in her arms, Lola, and finally Lana up in that order and got them out the window. Lana turn back and held out her hand to help Lube, Lube reached for it when a very skinny, grey version of Dracula came out from the ticking smoke, jumped on Lube's back and placed him in a choke hold. Dracula then pulled Lube away from the window, disappearing into the smoke.

"LUBE!" Lana screamed as she attempted to jump in after him, only to be thwarted by Lola and Lincoln as they dragged her away.

"WHAT ARE GUYS DOING?! LUBE NEEDS OUR HELP!"

"Lana that place is on fire!" Lincoln replied.

"Yeah! I don't want to loose my twin!" Lola shouted as she held on to her twin.

"But what about Lube?" Lana asked in worry.

"I guess we have to hope that he gets out on his own." Lincoln simply replied as he got on his knees and hugged Lana gently.

* * *

Dracula who now looked like his skinny self from when he first woke up in that museum. Was on Lube's back, Lube growled in anger as he thrashed his arms around trying to get his old master off.

Dracula bit down on Lube's throat making greenish blood to squirt out. Lube shouted in pain and then grabbed Dracula's throat, he tears him out of his throat and threw him at the wall. Dracula landed perfectly in a cat like pose, he hisses at Lube as he crawled up to the ceiling.

Lube narrowed his eyes in exhaustion as this fight and the fight earlier was severely lowering his energy and with his green blood squirting out of his neck like a leak from a pipe. It was lowering more rabidly.

Dracula crawls on the ceiling until he was right above him, he turns around to face Lube and lunged at him with his arms stretched out and mouth wide open.

With the last of his energy Lube swung his fist and hit Dracula in the face. Dracula was sent flying to the side and landed on the pointy end of a wooden beam. The pointy end went right through Dracula's chest taking his heart out in process. Dracula shook violently, minutes later his violent shakes creased and he lowered head and body down with drool coming out of his mouth. Now Dracula the king of vampires was dead.

Lube looked at the dead corpse for a moment, before he turned to the floor panting with his hands on his knees. He then hears something above him, looking up he saw the whole roof collapsing down towards him.

Lube shut his eyes accepting his fate. Even though death was upon him, Lube didn't care as through out his life all he wanted were friends and now he finally got them, he actually had people that cared about him and that made his heart beat rabidly. In the first time ever he felt happy.

Lube was then buried under the heavy stones.

* * *

Outside the castle on top of a hill, Lana and the others looked in wide eyed in devastation as they watch the whole castle collapse.

Lana was heartbroken, her new friend was gone forever.

Her other siblings were also heartbroken, despite them being afraid of him when they first met. Through the days they spent with him they had all grew to accept him as a friend, and if wasn't for him they probably would've never found Lisa alive.

Lisa goes over to Lana and places her hand on her shoulder, "Even though Lube was a lab creation I would've love to study. He was a good friend and he did help rescue me from that evil vampire. For that I am eternity grateful and will always remember him."

Lisa then hugged Lana, her other siblings joined in shortly. Together the siblings sat on the grass hugging each other, and silently crying into the night.

Above them in the night sky, if one looked closely you could see a cloud that was in the shape of Lube smiling down at the young Louds.


	13. Death of the Werewolves

**I don't own Loud House, the show belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Chief Alan had seen the whole castle collapse, it was memorizing watching the stones falling apart, the flames literally exploding into bigger flames, illuminating the area in a brilliant light. Luckily it seem like the fire wouldn't spread to the neighboring trees and bushes.

He couldn't see any of his forces as the flames were really big and bright.

So he gets out of the car and stepped to the front of hood. He looked more closely for any sign of his men, but it was no use. He reaches towards his belt to get his walkie talkie out.

Just then a loud noise from behind him gets his attention. He turns around, only to get immediately tackled onto the ground. He feels something sit on his stomach, and drool with a mix of blood dropping on his face.

From his view he found himself face to face with Ronnie Anne, she looked at him in hunger and rage. She then opens her detached jaws and roars at him, blaring her teeth. Alan closes his eyes accepting his fate as she moved towards his neck. Maybe this wont be all bad, after all if he dies he would then meet up with his friend in the after life.

He feels her hot breath get closer and closer, suddenly he felt a harsh breath hit him and heard the sound of her growl cut off. He opens his eyes to see her with a wide open mouth and a surprise look in her eyes, on her neck he could see a hairy hand grip it tightly.

She was pulled off him and forced onto her side, the Wolfman grabs her shoulder and turned her to her back; there he held her down with his one hand on her head and the other on her chest. Ronnie Anne claw widely at him, getting a few hits on his chin. The Wolfman then lunges down and bit her neck, he shakes her like a lion catching a small gazelle and then ripped her throat out by forcefully pulling the head off from the body.

Ronnie Anne instantly stopped moving, her arms fall to the side of her, and she began to turn back into human form. The transformation took some time before she was completely back to normal. The Wolfman looks down at the lifeless corpse before he reared up and howled in victory into the night sky.

Chief Alan watched in complete stun, he watched as the Wolfman lowers his head towards the Ronnie Anne's body. He lowers down to feast until loud sounds filled the air, and a splatter of blood explodes out of the Wolfman's side. The Wolfman gets on all fours and screams in pain, more sounds of gunshots filled the air and the other side of him splattered out blood.

Cops appeared over the hills and behind some bushes with guns in hand. They fired again and the silver bullets hit both his sides. The Wolfman screamed in pain and agony, more bullets hit him, some hitting him in the back.

With one final weak roar the Wolfman falls and lands on top of Ronnie Anne's body. The cops circle the body with their guns still out, they didn't want to take any chances if he was still alive.

Alan gets up and walked to the front of the body. The Wolfman then changes back to Larry Talbot much to Alan's surprise, he couldn't believe it; the man that told him about the other werewolf was also a werewolf hiding under their noses. Alan was so surprised that he just stood there thinking about the events that played out in his head.

* * *

When Rita and Lynn Sr. along with the older sisters came home, they were beyond happy to see Lisa with Lilly hanging onto her side like if she was a living teddy bear. They ran to her and quickly hugged her, and rubbed her hair affectionately. When they were done with the affection Rita and Lynn Sr. started asking her questions on where she was and what happen to her.

Lisa answered with that she invented a teleporter on a remote, and she accidently activated it and got teleported to Australia. And that she only manage to get back by making another teleaprter. Her brother and sisters backed her up on this. Sure it wasn't true but it was more believable, than telling them that she was kidnapped and forced into servant hood by a vampire that existed in the movies.

In response her parents grounded her for a week for making them worry so much, so now she couldn't do experiments or any science stuff until her punishment was over. Lisa accepted her punishment and went up to her room.

A short time later the other siblings went upstairs and towards the bathroom to get ready for bed. When they got in there Lincoln spoke up, "So did you guys know about another werewolf running around here?"

The older sisters stopped in their tracks with panic showing on their faces, they quickly turn back to face him with the younger ones looking down to the floor in shame as they knew that this was coming.

"You know about that Lincoln?" Lori asked.

"Yes I saw it, when we went to get Lisa."

"Wait I thought she teleported herself to Australia." Lynn pointed out.

"Oh we made up that story because mom and dad wouldn't believe what actually happen." Lincoln replied.

"Then what really happen bro?" Luna asked.

"Well to make the story short, Lisa was kidnapped by a madman and took her to a old castle. So we went over there and rescued her, where we ran into two werewolves."

"We also lost Lube in the process." Lana said in a depression.

Leni gets on her knees and gently hugs Lana from behind, "I'm sorry that happen Lana."

"Wait did you say two? We only knew about one." Luan said in confusion.

"Well there were two, and you guys did know." Lincoln replied.

Lori sighed. "Yes we all knew Lincoln."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because we didn't want you to get all worked up over this."

"What do you mean Lori?"

"Well you just got out of that depression on that morning we heard about it. And we just didn't want you to go back into that depression, so we decided not to tell you and let this thing handle on its own. Please don't be mad us Lincoln."

Lincoln didn't say anything for a moment as he let Lori's words sink in. "I'm not mad, I understand that it was under a good intension and I thank you for worrying on how I would feel. But I would've appreciated it if you guys told me."

Luna: "Okay bro, the next time when something happens. Will be sure to tell you."

"Okay."

Lori: "Anyway let's get ready for bed shall we guys."

"Wait but what about the were-." Leni asked before getting interrupted by Lori, "Will talk about this in the morning okay."

The siblings nodded and went to the sink to do their business. In all of their minds they wondered what the future will hold for Lincoln now that he knew about the werewolf. They were worried about how Lincoln was going to handle this for the next couple days, and how they will help him through this. They also wondered how they were going to deal with the werewolf or werewolves since the older ones just found out about that. One was bad enough but two! Now that was going to far, they had no idea what to do, but whatever happens they will stick together like always.


End file.
